Neon Genesis Evangelion: Senshi no Michi
by WanderingStudent
Summary: Evangelion/Street Fighter crossover. Taken from their rural home and flung back into a world of darkness and deception, young Ansatsuken fighters Shinji and Asuka must struggle to preserve both their lives, and their fighting spirits, in the face of new enemies from both Heaven and Hell.
1. Episode 1 - Alpha - Part 1

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX. _

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

**CREDITS: 1/1**

**PRESS START BUTTON**

* * *

><p>If there was one word that could accurately describe Misato Katsuragi's mood at the moment, it would be exasperated.<p>

The woman drove with an almost hateful gaze, the bags under her eyes evidence of fatigue, and lack of a good night's sleep. Eyes flitting about and scanning the roads in front of her, Misato held back a curse as a small form – some kind of wild animal – darted across the dirt road in front of her.

She was currently navigating a large forest in Wakayama Prefecture, the heavily forested surroundings making it difficult to keep any sense of direction in the multitude of narrow, twisted roads.

As her eyes fluttered shut, and stayed so for a second – a second too long when one was at the wheel – Misato realised she needed to pull over and get herself together. The last thing she needed was to crash into some tree and have spent well over twelve hours driving amount all to nothing.

As the car's engine stopped in time with Misato removing the keys from the ignition, she collapsed back in her seat with a heavy sigh. Already, she could feel sleep taking over, and the last thing that passed through her mind was the bizarre order she'd received from none other than Commander Ikari himself.

* * *

><p><em>Fourteen hours earlier.<em>

* * *

><p>Stepping onto the main bridge, her heels clacking against the metal floor, Misato scanned her surroundings – the ever present team of Makoto, Aoba, and Maya present just ahead of her, their heads practically buried in their monitors as the team juggled phone calls and constant messages from other sections of the NERV branch.<p>

_"-Request for more flexi-alloy for Unit-02's calve-"_

_"-Maam, you are aware of NERV regulations, I can't just-"_

_"-For the last time, this is not the Project-E hub. You'll need to redirect to-"_

"Admiring your stalwart crew?"

The old, but somewhat mirthful voice from behind caught Misato's attention, and she spun to face Kozo Fuyutsuki.

While age had lined his face, and lowered his posture the slightest inch, there was still an ever-present gleam in the man's eye, hinting at a desire to understand whatever could be understood, but it was tempered – as if that same gleam had been darkened some years ago.

Misato could empathise – everyone around her had endured the Second Impact.

Quickly moving into a salute, which was dropped a second after Fuyutsuki gestured tiredly with his hand to stop it, Misato stepped over to the Vice Commander.

"Vice Commander." Misato's tone was professional, and somewhat cold, despite the man's attempts at alleviating any pretence of superiority between them.

"Captain. I trust you've found our facilities and staff satisfactory, in the two weeks you've been here?" Fuyutsuki cocked one eyebrow slightly, in subdued interest.

Misato nodded firmly in reply, her tone starting to defrost somewhat. "Very much so, sir. Again, thank you for the recommendation."

The vice commander simply shook his head and smiled. "It was no trouble. Your talents were recognised, and we need you here, in Tokyo-3. No doubt you'll prove yourself many times over here. But for now, the Commander would like to see you, as soon as possible."

At that, Misato's brow furrowed slightly, but she said nothing, instead bowing slightly, then moving away to the nearest set of stairs which would lead away from the bridge, and deeper into NERV.

She had only seen NERV's so called "Bastard King" a select few times, but every time, she found another reason to regret being called to his attention.

His office was cavernous, his gaze unflinching and hidden behind those really, _really_ weird glasses, and his voice could raise the hairs on the back of a skeleton's neck.

While she had only needed to listen to a few snippets of conversation in the canteen to get a general impression of what NERV thought of Commander Ikari – where she had heard the previously mentioned nickname slung around like a swear from a schoolchild – she hadn't found much reason to disprove what she'd heard.

As the Captain advanced down the corridor, a familiar figure appeared in front of her, turning a corner and heading towards her.

Ritsuko Akagi, head of Project E, was a close friend. The two went back to college, but despite the fact that they had an otherwise amiable and friendly relationship, it was in the workplace that her friend became somewhat professional to a fault – focused entirely on her work.

Whilst Misato found that dedication admirable, Ritsuko's resulting grating tones were not so prestigious in her book.

The doctor merely stopped for a brief moment to adjust her collar, then moved on, the only sign that she had acknowledged Misato a brief nod and grunt. Rolling her eyes after Ritsuko had passed, Misato pressed on, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes as she approached the double doors that led to the office of Commander Ikari.

The captain hesitated, and then rapped the door three times.

"Come."

The commander's reply was barely audible, but even then, Misato could hear the powerful timbre of his voice, though restrained.

She entered with far more hesitation than she would admit to herself, pushing the surprisingly heavy doors open, passing into the lair of Commander Ikari.

The décor was distracting – the massive murals and symbols etched onto the floors and ceiling drew her attention for a brief moment, before she caught herself staring and focused on the only human presence in the room.

Gendo Ikari examined the woman before him with a clinical gaze, as one might eye a prime rib just before leaning in to tear it apart. And those glasses, Misato noted, were just as weird as she remembered.

"Captain Katsuragi. I trust you are settling in?"

His voice shattered the awkward silence that had begun to permeate the expansive office, and Misato couldn't help but flinch, before she replied.

"Yes, sir. I can only offer my thanks for how well you and NERV have provided for me." She bowed low, and held the bow until Gendo made a small grunt of supplication.

"Despite your unfamiliarity with the region, a matter has come up that requires both your attention and discretion." The commander began, leaning further over the desk, hands folded and hiding any discernable expression.

Misato's brow furrowed slightly, but she remained impassive and ramrod straight, deciding that the last thing she needed to do was get grouchy when the commander finally had an important task for her. A solid week of administrative paperwork and similar had left a bitter taste in the Captain's mouth.

"NERV has assets in Wakayama that need to be retrieved as soon as possible. To be specific, two VIPs. They are of the highest importance."

Misato's mind raced with the possibilities – VIPs? Who could they possibly be? Scientists, with priceless research intended for Project-E? Or perhaps they were simple political assets, talking heads of little use save to help NERV keep face.

The commander slid two previously unnoticed manila folders across his desk, making the smallest motion of his hand to beckon the captain over.

Approaching, Misato took both folders from the desk, and with a small measure of interest and anticipation, she opened the first smoothly. In the low light of the office, it was somewhat difficult to read, but the daylight that shone through the sizable windows lining the nearby wall helped somewhat.

The first thing that drew her attention was a picture – labelled with a timestamp that indicated the photo was two years old. A copper-haired girl, of twelve or eleven years stared out at Misato with unblinking, sapphire eyes, her mouth set in a tight line despite the softness of her youthful features.

Frowning, Misato read on, eyes flicking over the barebones information.

_**NAME: SOHRYU, ASUKA LANGLEY**_

_**AGE: 13**_

_**D.O.B: 12/04/2001**_

_**NATIONALITY: AMERICAN**_

_**DESIGNATED: SECOND CHILD**_

The phrase 'Second Child' immediately set off alarm bells inside Misato's skull.

She was going to retrieve Eva pilots? But if so, why was the commander only calling this matter to her attention? Why not to a crew of Section-2 men and an armoured transport at the very least? She must have been frowning in confusion, because the Commander picked up on it.

"I assume you wonder why you are being notified, of all people? The reason is, as I said before, discretion. An armoured transport will be sent to the other side of Japan, with heavy escort, to draw attention away from you and your objectives."

The commander's tone was somewhat smug – the kind of tone one had when they knew exactly what they were doing, and exactly what was going to happen. Gendo Ikari had always had a reputation as a chessmaster of men – and now Misato was beginning to see proof of that. She moved to the next folder.

The boy in the picture, it was clear, had a gentle countenance about him. While Asuka Sohryu stared ahead with a challenging gaze, this boy had a softer expression, blue eyes staring ahead, partially hidden by the fringe of his dark brown hair.

_**NAME: IKARI, SHINJI**_

_**AGE: 14**_

_**D.O.B: 06/06/2001**_

_**NATIONALITY: JAPANESE**_

_**DESIGNATED: THIRD CHILD**_

This time, it was the name that drew Misato's eye. Was it possible that the commander's very son was selected as a pilot? Truth be told, the picture didn't give the same impression that Asuka's did, but Misato didn't comment on the identity of the Third Child.

After sifting through the second folder for a moment, she found a map, which indicated the location – it was a seven hour drive, at least, not accounting for traffic or any other circumstance. Wincing minutely, she closed the folders, and tucked them under her arm. Gendo spoke again, quieter and less powerful.

"You will leave as soon as possible." He spoke, blunt, and Misato nodded stiffly, before bowing.

When she was somewhat sure that she had been given silent permission to leave, she moved out of the office, closing the doors behind her.

Misato took the opportunity to instantly lean against the wall for support, blowing out a puff of air and taking the folders out from under her arm to give them another brief look. Gazing at the images of the two children, she allowed herself to grimace, her thoughts dark.

_To think, we're going to be putting these children into those mechanical monsters? Part of me doesn't want to go, and not just because of the drive time. But if it's to destroy the Angels…to protect our race, then there's no choice whatsoever. At least for me._

* * *

><p><em>Now.<em>

* * *

><p>Slowly blinking awake, Misato let out a loud yawn, and sat back up in the car, having slumped somewhat in her seat.<p>

Through the windshield, she saw that the sun had moved lower, and the Captain glanced at her watch – it was well into the afternoon now, and she winced – she wasn't a fan of getting reprimanded for taking unnecessarily long to bring the Pilots back to Tokyo-3.

Driving on, Misato followed the map to the best of her ability, biting her lip in concentration. More than once, she let out an exasperated curse and turned the car around, realising she had followed the wrong, miniscule path, as opposed to another.

Thankfully, her perseverance seemed to be finally paying off, and she began wheeling around narrow mountain roads, and then across a large plain, both indicated on the map as notable landmarks. Soon, Misato was driving across earthen and sandy paths, and as she turned a corner, she finally spied some sign of civilisation – and her objective.

Some ways up from the path she drove on, on a higher section of land, sat what appeared to be a modestly large house, of classical design.

As Misato drove closer, more details became apparent – what appeared to be an outdoor exercise area, with weights and – training dummies, Misato noted, with some surprise. More than a few trees had heavy cords of rope wrapped around sections of their trunk, and appeared heavily weathered. The smaller path leading up to the house was lined with ornamental stone torches, all unlit.

As she killed the ignition on the car, and unbuckled her seatbelt, she glanced back up at the house, and saw a man – of considerable age and uninspiring stature, possibly in his late fifties or early sixties, dressed in a drab robe.

Before Misato could signal to him or get out of her car, he had disappeared into the house, and she sighed, before opening the door and swinging her legs out. The sandy ground was a little unsteady, and she berated herself for choosing boots with more prominent heels.

Walking up the path to the house, with the two folders still tucked under her arm, Misato began to wonder what exactly she'd find.

Boots rapping against the hardwood of the porch, she realised there was no doorbell to ring, or doors that were hard enough to be knocked – only the two sliding panel doors in front of her.

Before she could do anything, the two doors were quickly and firmly slid apart, and Misato stepped back, a little surprised.

In front of her stood a man, different than the one before – he was tall, at least six feet, and had a muscular build. His hair, raven black, but streaked with some grey, was pulled back into a ponytail and secured with an ornamental wooden bead. His features were sharp, and the beginnings of age were showing through the odd line around the eyes, and the flecks of grey in his closely cut beard. However, what caught Misato's eye was his manner of dress.

The man wore a dark blue gi, belted at the waist. The top portion was sleeveless, and around his wrists and forearms, as well as his shins, were white wrappings.

His eyes were older than he was, and the gaze of them almost stung the Captain.

Stepping back once more, she lowered herself into a bow, which the man returned.

"I take it you are from NERV?" The man said, his voice firm and composed. Misato nodded. His formerly rigid stance seemed to slacken for a brief moment, his eyes aimed at the floor, before they looked back up.

"I am Gouken."

* * *

><p><strong>After a long while, I'm back. Expect a consistent update schedule - each 'episode' will be broken into four 2000-2500 word segments, and posted as quickly as possible. I finally have a definite idea of what I want to write - something that I lacked whenever I tried to write my previous crossovers. Hopefully this will go over well with you guys!<strong>


	2. Episode 1 - Alpha - Part 2

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gouken had always known, at the back of his mind, that this day would come.<p>

It was inevitable, and he had taken the two children he now called his own with the knowledge that they would, one day, be taken away.

However, even foresight didn't prepare him for this. This feeling of…was bereft the word?

This feeling, it made a nest in his stomach, hissing up at him and threatening to mar the master's expression with anger that the woman in front of him didn't deserve. However, this was a problem quickly dealt with – simple detachment was easy enough for him, despite the circumstances.

* * *

><p>The man – or Gouken, as Misato supposed – had greeted her with a somewhat cold manner, something akin to resentment in his eyes for a few brief moments, and mouth in a tight line. However, before anything else could happen, his mood had lifted slightly – his face calmer.<p>

Stepping to the side, Gouken ushered the Captain into the house with a small movement of his hand.

The room she looked into was some kind of family room – not too large, not too small - cozy, but clean and ordered, decorated with the odd ink painting here and there, and a few pots.

At the back of the room, another set of doors lay slightly open, presumably leading to the rest of the house. Other than that, there was a small square table in the centre, on which what appeared to be a journal and pen. Judging from how the ink shone slightly, it had only just been written in.

Removing her boots, Misato walked onto the cool hardwood floor, and when prompted by Gouken, knelt at the left of the table, while he walked over to the opposing side, and knelt down across from her, closing over the journal. Misato had very little idea of what to say, or do – she cursed the Commander's policy of…what had Fuyutsuki called it?

Compartmentalisation. Or, in his words, nobody telling any secrets because nobody knew them.

With little else to fall back on, Misato promptly disregarded regulations, and bowed slightly. "Thank you for admitting me. I'm Captain Misato Katsuragi, of NERV." Looking back up at the man, she made sure to keep her expression pleasant – not a grin, but the inklings of a smile.

She could only hope it made her seem approachable, and would help to soothe the mood.

Thankfully, it seemed to do the job, and Gouken bowed in return, his eyes warming with surprise and approval.

"Captain." He said, tone less rigid than before. "I must admit, when NERV contacted me and told me that they were coming to collect the children," Misato watched as the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, "I had visions of jackbooted thugs and armoured carriers. It is a pleasant surprise to see they sent someone well-mannered and personable."

Finally, she was getting somewhere. Internally, she breathed out a sigh of relief, and simply allowed her smile to widen in response to the man. "You're too kind. In all honesty I had no idea of this until twelve hours ago – I'm not sure how I should go about this."

In reply, Gouken simply shook his head, and smiled, an affable expression on his face. "You are not the only one. The children should be back soon – their afternoon routine should be over now, and they will arrive in a few minutes."

Misato couldn't help but notice those words again – the children – and the warmth of voice that accompanied them. Now that this Gouken wasn't trying to stare her down – something he would have succeeded in, she conceded – he made no secret of the fact of his fondness for the two she was here to collect.

Again, almost in response, her stomach clenched.

_I'm taking them away from what must be a warm, loving home, and putting them into cybernetic death machines. Fuck this job. Even though he's smiling, he must be snarling on the inside. He has to be – and I deserve it._

"Excuse me?"

Gouken's questioning tone snapped Misato out of her reverie, and she flinched slightly, before relaxing again.

"My apologies, I was distracted for a brief moment, forgive me." She said, tone remorseful, but Gouken simply shook his head again.

"No need to be concerned. I have always understood that this day would come." Gouken's words were slow and warm. "But it is…difficult, now that the time has arrived. That being said, if everyone at NERV is as proper as you are, I will sleep easy."

Misato chuckled slightly in response, her cheeks reddening slightly. _My, aren't you the charmer. Truth be told, if everyone at NERV was like me, nothing would get done…but I'd take Misato 2 over Commander Ikari any day._

"Again, you're flattering me…but thank you." Misato bowed slightly once more. She was about to speak again, but she caught the slightest whisper, the slightest sound of chatter, and it was steadily approaching, increasing in volume. Looking over at Gouken, she watched as he rose to his feet, and decided to do the same.

The two watched the door for a few more seconds, until the shadows of two figures were visible through the lighter and thinner panels of the doors. A loud and hearty, but definitely female laugh suddenly echoed from the other side of the doors, and Misato quirked one eyebrow.

The doors slid apart slowly, and Misato watched in interest.

The first one to enter was the girl – Asuka, Misato remembered – head still turned to her side, in conversation with her companion.

Her long copper hair was tied back, save for a small, shaggy fringe, into a single ponytail with a red ribbon, the hair reaching mid-back. The girl was dressed in a red sleeveless gi, and judging from the visible fraying, it had seen some wear and tear. Beneath the upper portion of the gi, could be seen a black sports bra. However, it wasn't the flaring red gi, or the yellow padded gloves that stood out most, it was the muscle.

The girl's arms were extremely well defined – while they weren't huge and unnatural, there was definite muscle. It was somewhat jarring, though, seeing it on one so young. The same held true for her companion, who slipped in beside her.

This was the boy – the Commander's son – Shinji Ikari. Dressed in a white gi, which seemed even more frayed than the girl's, a white headband, and red gloves, he too was visibly strong, the lines of his pectorals visible underneath the gi.

Truth be told, it might have been Misato's imagination, but the girl – Asuka, Misato reminded herself once again – seemed to have slightly more muscle than Shinji. Of course, her musings ground to a halt when she realised she was staring at the two, and it was only the fierce and inquisitive stare from the girl that forced Misato to glance back at Gouken.

To contrast, Shinji seemed shyer – she'd expected as much when she'd first looked at his photo. He was standing behind Asuka, eyes moving between Gouken and Misato questioningly.

"Shinji, Asuka. This is Captain Katsuragi – from NERV." Gouken gestured to Misato, who turned back to the two, and bowed slightly. When she straightened up, she watched as Shinji returned the bow with an even lower one, as did Asuka – but her bow was both shorter, and higher than the boy's.

The girl stared at the Captain with barely disguised fear and resentment, her sapphire orbs focused on Misato's brown. This didn't go unnoticed – Shinji shifted slightly, his expression uncomfortable.

Finally, Gouken motioned for the two to kneel at the front of the table, and they did so, Asuka's gaze finally leaving the Captain.

"I trust the two of you have already packed?" He asked, and the two nodded. He then turned to Misato, elaborating. "We received notice a week ago that NERV would be coming. We just didn't have an exact date." Gouken paused for a moment, before continuing.

"I take it you need to leave as soon as possible?"

Misato could only nod, reluctantly. It was clear that even though Gouken had proved amiable about this entire mess, Asuka was clearly not. If Misato was going to be calling the shots in battle, the last thing she needed was an Eva Pilot with an attitude.

Hopefully she could smooth things over with her as soon as they settled down in Tokyo-3.

"Well…" Gouken sighed, then turned to his two charges. "Go get changed, grab your things, and wait outside for me. I'll send you off." His voice was tired, resigned.

Slowly, the two stood back up, still silent. Asuka looked up towards the door at the other end of the room, and strode towards it. She slid the doors open firmly, and disappeared into the corridor, bare feet slapping against the hardwood. However, Shinji lingered.

He looked towards Gouken, eyes shining with questions, with apprehension. His master simply nodded, and then the boy looked towards Misato. She could only offer a small, reassuring smile, one that the boy tried to replicate before he eventually followed in pursuit of his companion.

Once the sound of bare feet on wood had disappeared, Gouken let out a long, heavy sigh, his posture slumping. Misato stared down at the table for a moment, before finally speaking her mind.

"I am sorry. Really, I'm so, so sorry."

Gouken shook his head, and replied. "It's not your fault. Don't let it weigh upon you."

Misato looked away for a moment, towards the corridor where the two children had disappeared to. The sound of Gouken's voice drew her attention again, and when she looked back she was surprised at the level of intensity – but also fear – in the master's eyes.

When he spoke, it was quiet, and not as firm as it usually was.

"Just promise me one thing, Captain. Whatever you're doing in Tokyo-3, whatever happens – promise me you'll protect them. _Promise me_."

Misato's blood turned to ice in her veins, and guilt made home in her stomach.

_He doesn't know what NERV is planning to…what's going to happen to the children…_

Almost instantly, Misato shuffled back, and suddenly moved her upper body downwards, in a steep bow. As her nose brushed the floor, and her eyes grew hot, she replied.

"I promise you – I swear I'll protect them."

Misato couldn't bear to rise from the bow – but she knew that no matter how long she held it, it still wouldn't be apologetic enough, meant nothing compared to what the children were going to endure.

When she finally rose once again, Gouken had vanished. Looking down at the table for a moment, Misato scrubbed at her eyes, cursed Gendo Ikari's name, and then stood up, moving to retrieve her boots.

* * *

><p>When the two children returned, they stood outside the entrance to the house dutifully. Asuka stood tall, straight, while Shinji made no secret of his downcast nature, gaze directed at the ground as they waited.<p>

Asuka was dressed in a red sleeveless sweatshirt, and a billowing black skirt that fell to her knees, along with grey sandals. She still wore her yellow gloves.

Shinji, on the other hand, had removed his gloves, his headband, and dressed somewhat blandly – a plain white t-shirt, pulled taut over his chest, with blue jeans and sneakers that had been once white, but were now too scuffed and worn to be called anything other than grey.

Both had duffel bags filled to bursting at their feet, and occasionally, the two would exchange glances. Shinji's eyes were wide, and fearful, while Asuka's seemed to be simply resigned, and narrowed.

The doors slid open again, and both Gouken and Misato walked out. The woman turned back to the man for a moment, and nodded, before she began to walk back to her car. As she moved away, Gouken let out a breath, then focused on the two children before him. When Gouken finally broke the silence, his voice was soft, yet like thunder.

"Asuka."

As if it were possible, Asuka's posture somehow became straighter, and her eyes locked with her sensei's. Gouken beckoned her to come closer, and when the two were only a few inches apart, they simply looked at each other.

It was Asuka who looked down first, then suddenly moved forward, wrapping her arms around Gouken's frame. Contrary to her previously controlled and stiff movements, this was a sharp difference – it was a desperate hug, and the girl practically clung to Gouken like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood.

Burying her face in Gouken's wide chest, Asuka spoke, words quiet and muffled, though discernable to the man.

"Gouken-sensei…thank you. For everything. I can't even begin to…"

Her voice caught, and Gouken's face softened, before one of his hands began to move through Asuka's hair, slow and reassuring. He eased her away from him, and when she was at arms distance, he rested his hands on her shoulders, meeting her distraught expression.

"I'll see you before long, Asuka. Keep in touch…" He replied, smiling softly. Asuka nodded sharply, clenching her eyes shut. When they reopened, they were clear, and she inhaled, before affecting a smile. Patting her on the shoulder, Gouken spoke once more.

"Now, go show the world what you're made of. Get going."

"Hai, sensei."

With a nod, and a firm, but confident expression, Asuka moved away, over to her duffel bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she glanced back at Gouken, the house, and the training area, before finally turning around and beginning to walk the path down to Misato's car.

Gouken then turned to Shinji.

He didn't get the chance to say anything, before Shinji leapt forward and embraced him, even tighter than Asuka. The boy didn't say anything, and as Gouken's arms tightened around him, so too did he speak.

"Shinji…I've poured everything I can into you. All of my knowledge, all of my wisdom. And it has been an honour to teach such a dedicated student. A master could wish for nothing more…"

Already, Gouken could feel the tears soaking through his gi, but he continued, voice wavering on the final words.

"I know you will find the right balance in whatever lies ahead, as you have with Ansatsuken...Be strong, as you always have been."

After a moment, Shinji pulled back, and began slowly wiping at his cheeks, nodding and murmuring his thanks.

"Hai, Gouken-sensei. Thank you."

Sniffing, the boy moved into a steep bow, which was returned by his master. When Shinji rose, he exhaled, then turned around. Moving towards his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he trekked towards where Misato and Asuka were waiting, without a second glance.

* * *

><p>The trip was already off to a painful start – Misato kept glancing at the rear-view mirror, watching as both Shinji and Asuka barely moved an inch. Shinji had spent the last half-hour staring forlornly out of the window, while Asuka had leaned back, arms folded. Her fringe hid her eyes, and the maelstrom of emotion that lay behind them.<p>

_Gouken-sensei doesn't know…and Shinji doesn't, either. But __**I **__do…I know where we're headed. I know what NERV wants._

_I thought I'd left that life behind. I guess I was wrong._

_This woman, this Captain Katsuragi…she might as well be escorting us into a slaughterhouse. _

_Well, there's only one thing I know – whatever happens, they're not taking me or Shinji without one hell of a fight first._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the second part done and dusted. Let's hope I can keep this momentum going, and you can keep the reviews coming!<strong>

**That sounds really, really arrogant. Sorry.**


	3. Interlude 01 - Gouken's Journal

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>An extract from Gouken's journal, dated 15th of August, 2015.<em>

* * *

><p>I knew this would happen, eventually. I can only blame myself for growing complacent, for deluding myself.<p>

When I took Shinji in, and Asuka soon after, it was with a desire to save them from dark futures. Both children's families had been fractured, and I sought to offer them stability, to save them from themselves.

However, this didn't seem to correspond with what NERV, or GEHIRN, as they were apparently named, had planned at the time.

It was only shortly after I had taken Asuka in for the foreseeable future, that a group of men, led by one Gendo Ikari, arrived at the dojo's doorstep.

The man, to this day, stirs strong feelings in me. What kind of man abandons his only son? If I had not been there, at that place, at that time, who knows what might have become of Shinji?

Everything I have done bears NERV's taint - It was the only way I could keep custody of the children - I promised to, when it was possible, begin physical conditioning of the two, and to find them tutors – teachers of math, technology, and the sciences.

All this, to prepare them for an unknown calling – one I still fail to guess.

I had to push them, even when it seemed barbaric. GEHIRN had told me they would come for the children some time in 2015, and I had little choice but to push them through their training. I can only hope I did well enough as a father to make up for it.

When I was eleven, I was still training in basic technique. At that same age, my children trained in Hado, becoming adept in Ansatsuken's most powerful techniques only a year ago.

Their physical conditioning and strength is on par with a grown man's.

_What was I preparing them for?_

...I can only pray that I am not sending my children off to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect little interludes like this. Hopefully they'll add cool little things to the story, little bonuses. I give all the credit to Machiavelli and his fantastic Shinji and The Doctor story. I only hope I can become half the writer you are.<strong>


	4. Episode 1 - Alpha - Part 3

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ten years ago.<em>

* * *

><p>The day was clear, and bright – as were nearly all days in Japan, thanks to Second Impact.<p>

As with every day, since he had begun to train in Ansatsuken, Gouken rose early, at five AM. The dojo's youngest occupant, who had only just arrived, still slept soundly.

Padding through the corridors, towards the small kitchen area near the back of the house, Gouken let out a long-winded yawn, sliding aside the door and stepping in. Breakfast for him was simple – little more than a bowl of rice, and rudimentary sushi. Nothing else was needed, only essential foodstuffs.

Taking his meagre meal out of the kitchen, Gouken made his way towards the front of the house, and after sliding the front doors open, took a seat on the front steps. With only his chopsticks for company, he enjoyed his breakfast, staring out at the expansive plain in front of him.

Occasionally, his gaze would drift towards the training area he had set up for himself – the dummies and exercise equipment. Why there was so much of it, he couldn't say – surely he only needed one dummy, yet he had three dug into the ground.

It could be said that he was simply clinging onto tradition – when he had trained at Gotetsu-sensei's dojo, there had been such an arrangement.

With a noncommittal grunt, he focused on his meal once again. Soon enough, Senzo, the dojo's faithful housekeeper and Gouken's vassal, also awoke, to begin morning chores and duties. The man's experience was evident in how he finished quickly, and, with his own, slightly larger meal, joined Gouken on the porch.

Neither man spoke for the longest period of time, instead choosing to focus on the sights and sounds of nature. However, the silence was eventually broken, by Gouken himself.

"Senzo, my friend…have I done the right thing?"

In response to the master's question, Senzo took a moment to finish his bite, and after swallowing, composed himself. His aged, but strong voice offered a response.

"In taking this boy in? Yes, I believe you have. You offer him what he would miss out on anywhere else."

Gouken only frowned at the housekeeper's response, speaking again soon after.

"But how can I be sure of that? How can I be sure that the home he was originally sent to, wouldn't be enough?"

Senzo spent the new few seconds finishing his meal, before replying.

"Gouken, I have watched you grow from a boy into a man, and in all this time, you have rarely been so unsure of yourself, and of your actions. Only once before, I believe. When the master died."

Gouken's expression fell slightly, but he didn't reply, or give Senzo reason for pause.

"That being said, I do believe you have done the right thing. As for giving this child 'enough', there is no such thing. There is no bare minimum of care to give to a child, no quota of affection to satisfy. And you can tell, Gouken, of how much anyone else cared for him, via one simple reason. In the past month, has anyone deigned to check on the child, other than us? Why else would he be unceremoniously handed over, to two strangers living in the middle of nowhere?"

With a heavy sigh, Gouken nodded, and turned his head towards his vassal. "Of course, you are right, old friend…you are right. Those who abandoned Shinji forsook him, left him to the demons of chance. And now, I have a purpose outside of Ansatsuken, something more to strive for."

* * *

><p>"Very good, Shinji!" Gouken said, with a smile. In front of him, Shinji Ikari, age four, was dressed in a child's white gi – which was still too big for him – and performing surprisingly steady punch repetitions. Even though the boy had barely any strength, it was obvious to the master that he was using every ounce of it.<p>

If Gouken had his way, he would not have had Shinji train – but the truth was, he had virtually no experience in fatherhood, or of a so-called normal life. That being said, training Shinji seemed to be the best course of action at the moment.

It was obvious that he'd endured something greatly saddening and traumatic, and giving the boy something to focus on and aspire to was a healthy distraction. However, whatever had befallen the boy remained a mystery – there was something more to it than just parental abandonment, which, to be fair was painful in and of itself.

However, simply daydreaming wouldn't help the boy.

Focusing on his newest pupil, Gouken moved forward and, with gentle words and movements, began to help Shinji straighten up his stance.

Some time later, when the boy had exhausted every drop of energy, he had nestled himself near one of the training dummies, chewing a small sandwich demurely. Shinji didn't speak often – only when he needed to.

However, Gouken had noticed that the boy was willing to talk for at least a small while, following each successful training session.

He made sure that the boy received as much positive reinforcement as possible, always offering a smile, always offering praise. Gouken didn't know if he was doing the right thing – rather, he was doing what he simply felt he could.

It was then that he caught sight of something unusual, something that drew Shinji's gaze and his.

A fairly expensive-looking car, with a gloss black paint job, was making its way up to the dojo. It only took a few seconds, but Gouken recognised the man driving, as the car slowly ground to a halt.

"Shinji, please stay here for a moment…" The master murmured, and then began to head towards the path leading down to the car. Already, the door had swung open, and from the car, out stepped a man.

Tall and slender, with a thin, sharp face, a head of copper hair and piercing blue eyes, Peter Langley ran his eyes over the dojo, and then looked to the approaching master of the house. His mouth curved into a smile, and he stepped forward.

"Peter…what are you doing here?" Gouken asked, surprised, watching as the man approached him. In response, he shrugged, offering an affable smile.

"Can't a guy come visit his old friend?" Langley offered, and then turned around to look at the car. "Asuka. Out of the car." His tone was sharp.

Slowly but surely, the back door swung open, and Gouken watched as a girl, no more than four years old, swung her legs out of the car, then with surprising deftness, hopped out onto the sandy ground.

She wore a black dress, and shared her father's red locks – but she wore it longer, and in twin pigtails held with bows of red ribbon. Wordlessly, she walked beside her father, and stopped, almost statue-like.

After a moment of silence, Gouken let out a breath, then offered a small smile to the two. "Well, would you like to come up?"

Peter offered a nod, and a grin, and as Gouken led them up the path to the house, Peter tugged Asuka along insistently.

As the group approached, Shinji straightened up, giving off waves of apprehension and discomfort. Instinctively, Gouken moved forward, and when he was close enough, Shinji moved behind him, peeking out from behind the master's legs.

As Langley and his daughter approached, Gouken looked back at the boy clinging to him. "Don't worry, Shinji. They're just friends." He made sure his tone was as gentle as possible, but even so, that didn't move him.

Langley paused, stopping a few paces away from Gouken. "Isn't that…isn't that the Ikari boy?" He asked, surprise tinted with shock in his tone.

The master looked back at his newest charge, then nodded.

Langley visibly frowned, eyes narrowing, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he changed the subject. "Is there somewhere private we could speak, old friend?"

At this, Gouken's own eyes narrowed, and he struggled to make a choice that had Shinji in mind. Eventually, the man in front of him took charge instead.

"You don't need to worry about the boy. Asuka can keep him occupied."

Grimacing internally at the man's casual tone and language, Gouken eventually gave in, letting out a sigh. "Very well. Follow me." He began to turn around, and move backwards, but Shinji began to tug insistently on his gi pants.

Making sure to keep his voice soft, he bent down.

"Shinji…I'll only be a few minutes, alright? I'll be back soon."

The boy didn't reply, instead looking down at the ground, and eventually nodding once. As Gouken stepped away from him, Langley moved to follow the other man, and once he passed Shinji, spoke.

"Don't worry, Ikari-kun. Asuka doesn't bite." His voice was overly loud, and the boy flinched, face screwing up slightly.

Little by little, Gouken's irritation with his so-called friend was growing, but he didn't let it show, and instead gestured for Langley to follow him into the house.

As they disappeared into the dojo, Shinji bit his lip, and then looked up to find that Asuka had moved closer. Her eyes gazed into his with a fire unbecoming of her age, and the boy couldn't help but stumble back. Nonetheless, he didn't break eye contact, and the two stared at each other.

* * *

><p>Kneeling across from Gouken, Langley let out a yawn, scratching the back of his head. "Apologies, old friend. It was a long drive."<p>

"I can imagine…" The other man replied, a small edge to his tone. "Peter, why are you here?"

Langley straightened up, and seemed to hesitate for a moment, before speaking, tone devoid of the usual volume and energy.

"Kyoko's getting worse."

At this, the master of the dojo frowned slightly, nodding once in understanding. Peter Langley was a secretive man, and thus the nature of his work was kept under wraps. However, his friend had told him that Kyoko, his wife and Asuka's mother, had been severely injured in some kind of lab accident, and moved into an institution.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Peter…but why did you come here, instead of calling to tell me? Why bring your daughter along?" Gouken asked, gaze piercing and tone questioning.

Langley sighed, before letting a small, broken smile stretch across his lips. "Direct as always, friend. The doctors say that if Kyoko snaps, she'll snap bad – and I want Asuka to be away from her when that happens. If anything happens to Kyoko, I can't tell how my daughter will react."

"And?" Gouken asked, arcing one eyebrow.

"And I believe, it's for the best that she spend some time away from Germany, while this affair is sorted out. Much of Kyoko's work was sensitive and delicate – it needs to be transferred to someone else, and I won't have much time for her while I'm working." Langley paused, then looked away for a moment, at the closed doors leading out of the house.

"That's why I think she'd be better off spending a month or two with you." The man continued.

At this, Gouken's jaw dropped.

"I – I'm sorry, Peter, but I don't think I can. I'm barely managing to take care of Shinji…" The master spluttered, taken aback, but his friend simply shook his head.

"Let me tell you something – you're doing something right with the Ikari boy. He looks far more active than the last time I saw him." Langley retorted. "I think you can handle Asuka."

Gouken slumped forward slightly, exhaling. "I'll consider it."

"Don't worry, friend. I'll call to collect her whenever I'm ready." The man across from him replied, with a small smile that had no place on a father's face in a situation like this.

"…Just a month or two?" Gouken finally said, looking back up at Langley, who nodded.

* * *

><p>When the two men finally finished speaking, and ironing out the more delicate details of Asuka's temporary lodgings, they headed outside, and stopped short at the sight before them.<p>

On either side of the porch, Shinji and Asuka stared at each other, both sitting down.

Asuka seemed to have mellowed somewhat in the minutes that had passed – her back was relaxed, and she was leaning forward somewhat, in interest. Conversely, Shinji had also relaxed.

It was a strange sight, but somehow, Gouken had the feeling that two months with another child wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Then two months turned into five.<p>

Five turned into eight, then a year.

Langley didn't call for his daughter after that.

Soon after, Gouken realised there was a reason he had chosen to have three training dummies, not one, even if he had been unaware of it at the time.

* * *

><p><em>Now.<em>

* * *

><p>Slowly, Asuka's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced around unfamiliar surroundings for a moment, before realising she was still in Captain Katsuragi's car, which was still driving. It was night –or early morning, she couldn't tell. A quick glance at the digital clock above the car's radio revealed that it was three AM.<p>

Ahead of the car, though, could be seen what appeared to be a city, the massive conglomeration of steel, glass and concrete illuminated by a hundred thousand lights.

Instinctively, she sought out Shinji, but calmed when she saw that her companion was sleeping calmly, across from her, nuzzled into his duffle bag.

"Oh, you're awake…" A voice came from the front of the car, and Asuka turned towards it, narrowing her eyes.

Captain Katsuragi glanced back at her, before focusing on the road ahead. "We're almost at Tokyo-3. You might want to wake your friend up, we'll be stopping soon and you both have some walking to do."

Asuka remained silent, but nodded. Evidently, Katsuragi had seen, because she didn't say anything else and instead focused on driving.

Reaching across, Asuka gently shook Shinji's shoulder, and after a few seconds of nothing, followed up by a few seconds of softly slapping him with the back of her gloved hand, he jerked awake, mumbling slightly.

"Wake up, baka." The girl's words were soft, and a little tired, and what would have been an insult to most instead seemed to be spoken with tenderness, and familiarity.

Shinji slowly straightened in his seat, rubbing at his eyes.

For the first time, Misato heard Shinji speak – and was surprised at how gentle his voice was. Maybe it was because he had just woken up, but it was abnormally soft, quiet and composed for a boy his age.

"Mm…Asuka? Where are – oh, sorry. Nevermind."

The boy looked towards the Captain sitting in front of him, who glanced in the rear view mirror, before speaking.

"We just have to show you two a few things before you can get a decent night's sleep. Sorry." Misato said, shuffling in her seat as she slowed down and took a turn. The car was moving through the suburban areas at the moment, and would soon enter the city.

"A few things?" Asuka said, tone questioning, but firm.

The captain paused, before nodding. "Just a few things at NERV. I haven't been told yet, we'll find out when we get there. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, or strange…"

"I never said that it might be." The girl retorted, looking back over at Shinji for a moment, who had seemed to draw in on himself slightly. Meanwhile, Misato's face twisted slightly at Asuka's abrasive manner, but she said nothing.

Once again, a terse silence reigned over the car. Before long, they were in the thick of the city, and Misato was heading towards the nearest NERV entrance – one of the few she actually remembered the location of.

As the Captain wheeled the car into the darkened loading dock, and signalled for the operators to lock the clamps in place, she turned back to the children.

"I take it this is the first time you've been to Tokyo-3?" Misato asked, tilting her head slightly.

Both nodded, Shinji somewhat slower than Asuka, as if he was unsure.

"Then this will be something of a surprise for you." Misato said, with a small smile. Even if the atmosphere had been downcast so far, hopefully what came next would lift the children's spirits, if only for a moment.

The transport elevator hummed into life, and slowly, began to lower the car down the illuminated shaft.

After a half-minute of watching the light swipe over and off the dashboard of the car, Misato let out a sigh of relief as the car left the darkened shaft, and almost instantly, the previously withdrawn children sprung into life, looking out of the windows in awe at the view before them.

"I don't believe it…" Asuka gasped, turning to Misato, who nodded.

Below them, was an impossibility of nature, made possible by man's ingenuity. In effect, a massively large cave, refurbished and turned into a fully functioning and habitable refuge for humanity, indistinguishable from anything up above. Where there should have been ceiling, there was sky - and where there was once cave floor, there was ocean, forest and road.

"Yes. Welcome to the Geo-Front – NERV's headquarters."

"Amazing…" Shinji murmured, gazing out at the gleaming sea and expansive woodlands below them.

Leaning back in her chair, Misato allowed herself an honest, easy smile for the first time in what felt like a small eternity, thoughts of relief and satisfaction joining apprehension and worry, if only for a few moments.

_Finally, those kids are smiling. Hopefully, they can stay like that for a little while longer._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's another part finished! I don't think I've ever updated so fast, or written so much. Hopefully I can keep this pace up!<strong>

**Again, reviews are like nectar to me. Even a short one will make my day, so if you like what I'm doing, please take some time to leave one.**


	5. Episode 1 - Alpha - Part 4

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>As soon as Misato had wheeled her car into the NERV facility's main car park, Asuka had already unbuckled her seatbelt and was out of the car, with her bag, the second it pulled into its parking spot. Raising her eyebrows slightly, but saying nothing, Misato glanced back at Shinji, who was moving at a far more sedate pace.<p>

The boy opened his own door, and slid out, dragging his duffel with him, and slinging it over his shoulder.

With a small sigh, Misato removed the keys from the ignition, and stepped out of the car, locking it behind her. Turning to face the two so-called pilots, she began to speak, but the words died in her throat as she struggled to find the right words.

When Misato did speak, her voice was firm and composed, if a little slow.

"Alright. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to…"

_Actually, where did they want me to take the kids? Oh, that's right. The EVA cages. But I can't exactly tell them that, can I?_

"I'll take you to meet the senior staff. There are some things that need to be ironed out."

At this, Asuka's expression twisted into a slight scowl, while Shinji appeared a little more unsure, taking nervous glances at his surroundings. Without saying anything, Misato turned on her heel, and began walking, inwardly praying that she'd get better at communicating with these kids as time went on. As it was, she was some kind of bizarre kidnapper giving them orders.

As Misato led them through the dizzying maze of steel and fluorescent lights that were the lower levels of the base, she tried to focus on simply getting to the cages as soon as possible.

It only occurred to her ten minutes later that she had no idea where those were.

She could almost feel the gazes of the two kids behind her, judgemental and questioning, and as they walked into an elevator, Asuka mumbled something to her companion about it being the exact same elevator they'd used minutes ago. Misato bristled, but still stayed silent.

Thankfully, her salvation came in the form of Ritsuko Akagi, whose gaze sent the Captain stepping back slightly as the elevator doors parted to reveal it.

"Oh, Ritsuko! I – uh…" Misato made a poor attempt at small talk, but the woman in front of her would have none of it.

"You're twenty minutes late, Captain Katsuragi." Ritsuko replied, blunt, but also a little triumphant, her lips curling into something of a smirk. To the side of them, Asuka whispered something to Shinji that sounded like "Told you so."

Raising one eyebrow, Ritsuko turned to the two children, running her eyes over the two of them. Asuka stood tall and straight, meeting the doctor's gaze with the same determination that she'd glared at Misato with, while Shinji appeared a little more withdrawn, save for the squareness of his stance. In particular, Ritsuko seemed to be focusing on the musculature of the two children, as well as Asuka's gloves.

"So, these are the children." Ritsuko mused, her eyes narrowing in interest. "Ritsuko Akagi, head of Project E Tech Division. A pleasure."

Finally, Asuka spoke clearly, and when she did, it seemed that she was affecting false pleasantry.

"Likewise." The girl's own face seemed to tighten somewhat, while Shinji simply murmured similar, bowing slightly.

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in terse silence, and when Ritsuko ushered them out, Misato breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. The doctor guided them through a door, and into a somewhat large room where several motorised hovercraft were anchored, floating slowly on a sea of red.

The sight of the crimson liquid drew Shinji's gaze for a few seconds, until Asuka grasped his shoulder, shaking him out of his trance. The two walked over to the first hovercraft, that Ritsuko had indicated, and alongside the Captain, stepped into it, with the doctor following behind and pulling the ignition.

As the small craft began to deftly maneuverer through the steel passages and scarlet waters leading up to the cages, Misato dared to look back at the two children. The two were sitting close together, and their expressions were the same as always – Asuka was stony-faced, while Shinji seemed somewhat rattled.

Every time the hovercraft took a particularly sharp turn, the spray of the red liquid would rise slightly higher, and Asuka would wrinkle her nose at the metallic smell. Every so often, she would look over at Shinji, but he seemed to have retreated in on himself, no doubt wondering what would happen. If Asuka remembered correctly, his father worked here.

However, as the boat turned a corner, and accelerated slightly, Asuka's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

She could _see_ it.

A part of it, anyway. What appeared to be a portion of a massive arm was visible through a cutaway section of the large metal wall the hovercraft seemed to be on course for. She must have been staring, because Shinji shuffled a little closer to her, murmuring.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, nearly inaudible over the sound of the engine and the surf.

Asuka nodded stiffly, and turned away from the sight as they got closer, instead focusing on her hands, and the yellow gloves that covered them. She flexed her fingers, then tightened them into fists, angling them so the material of the gloves strained slightly. It was a familiar feeling, one that brought her back down to Earth.

_This is it._

The assembled group stepped into a room – pitch-black, save for the sliver of metal walkway illuminated from the light coming in behind them. When the door shut, they were plunged into darkness.

"Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu – I'm going to show you something."

The lights flashed on, too bright, and the two children stepped back slightly, shocked expressions on their faces.

On either side of the four, was a massive form, both submerged in the same red liquid, save for their shoulders and heads.

To the right, the face that Asuka had only seen in her dreams and the occasional, horrid nightmare – a large, boxy visage, no discernable humanity about it, painted in red and white, with an elongated, protruding chin and four, empty green circles, two on either side of the 'face' that served as bizarre eyes.

A wide neck, plated with purple, disappeared down to meet the beginnings of a chest, also painted red. The girl swallowed, and kept her back straight, staring the creature down.

_The thing that took Mama. Mama's mind, anyway._

To the left, facing Shinji, was a somewhat different animal. It had somewhat normal eyes, but they were dead and darkened, sunken into black pits in the helmet. There were discernable jaws – metallic, clenched and with a pointed chin, though not as pronounced as the other.

It was painted in all white, with some red highlighting, and appeared somewhat – human, if that was the correct word. Its 'helmet' could be likened to a Samurai's helm – coming down the sides of the face and tapering off at the back, and a tall horn proudly spiked upwards in the middle of the forehead region.

The boy couldn't help but step back slightly, shaken, and Ritsuko stepped forward, casually passing him by to stand closer to these strange entities.

"You're looking at the most advanced weapons systems ever designed by man. The synthetic humanoid Evangelion," the doctor mused, a blank, professional expression on her face . "Unit One..."

Ritsuko indicated the great white beast, and then turned around to face its crimson companion. "Unit Two."

Asuka ground her teeth slightly, but kept composed, finally speaking after a few moments. "So my family's work was moved from Germany."

"Yes, it was."

The new voice echoed from above them, and both Shinji and Asuka whirled to find the source.

From up on high, far above Unit One's head, Commander Gendo Ikari scrutinised the two with a clinical eye. Separated from the room below him by a glass plate, his voice was somewhat tinny and distorted by the speakers transmitting it.

Asuka frowned at the sight of the Commander, but Shinji simply stared, mouth open slightly and eyes wide, as if he was staring at some kind of god or impossibility.

"F…Father?" The word was unfamiliar and slow from disuse, and the boy swallowed, his stance instinctively straightening up as the man's eyes flew to him like a hawk.

"It's been quite a while." The man replied, voice level and countenance cold.

A wave of memories and emotions crashed over Shinji, and the boy shook slightly in his father's presence, almost as if he was the same sobbing child that had been discarded all those years ago. He avoided the man's gaze, his fringe hiding his eyes

* * *

><p><em>Ten years ago.<em>

* * *

><p>Shinji didn't know what was going on. Nobody was telling him anything – after Mother had vanished, Father had changed – had disappeared for days before he reappeared, and when he did, he had nothing for Shinji save a packed suitcase.<p>

Left on the scorching summer street, the boy cried silently to himself, sitting on the edge of the curb. Before Father had disappeared, he had told him to wait for his 'teacher'. Whoever that was, Shinji didn't care – he just wanted someone to take him away from here and tell him Mother and Father would be back soon.

With a sniff, the boy tugged at the collar of his shirt, which was slipping off one of his shoulders. Rubbing at his eyes with his palms, Shinji drew into himself, his knees to his chest as he closed his eyes.

He stayed like that for what must have been an hour or more – until someone came.

Eyes opening when the sound of crunching gravel was heard, Shinji turned to see the new arrival, but the sun blinded him somewhat, obscuring their features.

Blinking several times, he found relief from the light when the man – it must have been a man, for the stranger's frame was tall and wide – stepped in front of it.

Shinji shuffled back slightly, as the man kneeled in front of him, his features visible. Kind eyes and a curious expression stared at him, and the boy sniffed slightly, before speaking.

"A – Are you my teacher?"

* * *

><p><em>Now.<em>

* * *

><p>Seeming to buckle slightly under the weight of the memory, the boy took a moment to fully straighten up again, but the man called 'Father' still towered over him.<p>

Shinji remained silent, along with Asuka, until to their left, Ritsuko spoke once more.

"Shinji – Asuka. You will be the pilots."

At this, Shinji visibly started, whilst Asuka's posture seemed to crumple slightly, with little sign of shock – only bitter acceptance.

Behind the three, Misato bit the inside of her lip, watching as the children struggled to comprehend what had befallen them. Surprisingly, it was Shinji who spoke up first, the once quiet child now sputtering in shock and apprehension.

"W – What do you mean? I – we – can't possibly pilot these things. I've never seen this kind of stuff before!"

His voice was young, and carried the barest hint of fear, Misato realised. It was somewhat strange, given that she'd only heard whispers and quiet mutterings until now.

"You'll receive necessary training." Commander Ikari replied to his son, who resumed silently fretting. "And you are already in peak physical condition."

A dangerous thought entered Shinji's mind.

_What if Gouken-sensei was working with them?...With father? For this?_

After that, silence descended upon the massive room, nothing but the sound of distant mechanical work to echo against the metal walls. When Shinji once again looked up to his father, he was gone – the room that the man had looked down on them from was darkened.

Ritsuko turned to Misato, then moved towards the children, speaking.

"You're expected to report to NERV HQ tomorrow afternoon. We'll begin the first steps of your training. Until then, a pair of NERV dormitories have been reserved for you."

The doctor's tone was terribly clinical, as if she was addressing some science project, and not two children. Before Misato could stop herself, she had butted into the conversation.

"No!"

Ritsuko once again faced Misato, with raised eyebrows and hard eyes.

"I mean – they need somewhere a little more comfortable. A little more removed." The captain offered, lamely, watching out of the corner of her eye as the two children moved to look at her in muted interest.

"What are you suggesting?" Ritsuko asked, her expression softening somewhat.

"My apartment, up top."

The doctor visibly bristled, but mulled over the proposal for a few moments, before speaking. "It's irregular to say the least, but perhaps necessary. I'll discuss it with the commander. For now, the two will sleep here."

Misato deflated slightly, her posture slackening as Ritsuko moved past her. The doctor gestured to the two children to follow her, and they did so, slowly and languidly, their gazes still lingering on the armoured behemoths to their sides.

* * *

><p>Shinji was still in shock from what he'd seen – such monsters belonged in a story, or fantasy, but this was real life. This was impossible.<p>

Then again, Gouken-sensei had performed the impossible himself, and taught both Shinji and Asuka. Perhaps this wasn't so implausible.

In the end, it was irrelevant – he and his best friend were being forced to control those things, things which they knew next to nothing about.

As Ritsuko marched them down a lifeless, steel corridor marked with numbered doors, Shinji turned to Asuka, expecting some sort of small conversation – but the typically fiery girl was quiet, her eyes masked by her fringe and her gaze aimed at the floor.

Ritsuko's voice brought Shinji out of his musings, and he watched as she stopped, indicating two doors.

"The two of you will rest here for the night. We'll call for you at one PM – we expect you ready."

Shinji nodded, and bowed, but Asuka remained still. Ritsuko eyed the girl for a moment, but then simply left, leaving the two.

Finally alone, the boy attempted to break the silence, but before he could, there was the sound of a door sliding open, and Asuka was gone, having vanished into her room.

With a heavy heart, a troubled mind, and slow steps, Shinji Ikari made his way into the room, made his way into a new chapter of his life. Without changing, he dropped his bag at the foot of the bed, and promptly collapsed on top of it, desperately seeking refuge in slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive me for leaving for so long - I was distracted, and I really should have put this chapter out sooner. Review, please!<strong>


	6. Episode 2 - Proving Grounds - Part 1

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>Out of habit, Shinji rose early – at six AM sharp. For a moment, he remained limp in the bed, instead staring up blankly.<p>

_An unfamiliar ceiling…_

Blinking slowly, the boy began to shift in the bed, trying to shake the grogginess from his limbs. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Shinji stared ahead at the cold metal wall, barely illuminated by a small light on an even smaller table beside the bed.

As he let out a sigh, the full reality of his situation washed over him, and he almost lurched back in shock, but shook his head, and let out a breath, all in an attempt to centre himself. Normally, he would have easily dropped into meditation, but the circumstances of his situation, and the sudden departure from familiar, safe surroundings were too much of a shock to the system to allow for easy detachment.

Instead, he stood up, and walked forward for a moment, idly flexing and stretching. His muscles felt tight – he had probably been sleeping at an awkward angle. To NERV's credit, their dormitories had soft beds.

It was a small comfort, given the current situation.

Searching around for the main light switch, Shinji found it next to the doorframe, and flicked it on, blinking repeatedly at the sudden flash of brightness. Glancing at his discarded watch on the table, the boy strode over, and began turning it over in his hands, unsure of what to do next. Aimless, he collapsed back onto his bed, the springs squeaking in protest.

As Shinji's fingers glided over the watch's face, he lost himself in thought.

_That man – no, Father, your father – said that we'd need to pilot those things. Why? That doctor called them weapons. Do they want me and Asuka to fight? If so, what are we fighting against? _

_I need answers. But…I need to talk with Asuka first. She seemed withdrawn. That's not usually her thing. Come to think of it, she's been like that ever since we left the dojo, so she must have known something about this place, this NERV beforehand._

_I need answers._

* * *

><p>"ARGH!"<p>

The sound of hard impact upon cushioned leather resounded throughout NERV's empty gym, echoing off the hard metal walls and blanketing Asuka in an echo of endless violence.

Retracting her leg back into a chamber, poised perfectly on her other foot, the girl whirled around, and with another ferocious cry, sent a spinning heel at the punching bag before her.

"HAH!"

Dressed in a red tank top and black spandex shorts, along with her trusty gloves, Asuka dealt with her frustrations in one of the most surefire ways available. Springing across the cool floor of the gym on practiced bare feet, she brought a flurry of vicious jabs and hooks to bear on the bag, letting out a small sound with every thrown punch.

Asuka wasn't sure how long she'd been at this – her knuckles were beginning to bleed, and she could already spot points in the bag where the leather was beginning to give way. Within the girl, her fiery _hado_ pulsed powerfully, pleading for release.

_No…I can't. People like these…who knows what they'd do with someone like me, or Shinji once they found out what we can really do? I'll need to talk with him, as soon as possible. Make sure the baka doesn't screw us and Gouken-sensei over by accident._

_Besides, I'm not alone at the moment._

Lingering near the door of the gym, Misato watched Asuka attack the punching bag with a level of ferocity and precision unbecoming of the girl's appearance or age.

The captain had been spending her last few hours bent over paperwork and reports with nothing but lukewarm coffee for company, and when the girl had come to her at five AM, looking for somewhere to blow off steam, she'd gladly helped her out.

"EEYAH!"

Howling, Asuka bolted forward, and leapt at the bag, impacting the bag with a mighty flying side kick. Misato raised her eyebrows, taken aback. Come to think of it, that was happening a lot these days.

Her surprise only increased when the bag finally gave way, the sand spilling out and across the floor. With a frown, Misato moved forward slightly, scrutinising the redhead. Every muscle seemed to ripple with power, and sweat shone on pale skin in the artificial lighting.

_This girl's pretty...intense. At least she's not mouthing off anymore…although that punching bag will be difficult to explain._

Paying no mind to the destroyed punching bag, Asuka turned on her heel, and began to advance back towards Misato, who in turn stepped back accordingly. The redhead spared the captain a mere glance before she bent down, and reached into a nearby bag she'd quickly assembled. Drawing out a large bottle of water, Asuka took a greedy gulp, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

Slowly, the girl rose to face the captain, after zipping up the bag.

"Thanks." Another clipped reply for the captain, who only nodded in response. Misato didn't like this little rapport that she had with the girl – this passive-aggressive _bullshit _was getting on her nerves.

"Don't mention it..." The captain broke eye contact, glancing about aimlessly as she struggled to find some way to support a conversation. "There's still time before Project E needs you…maybe you should go get some rest? You've only had about three hours sleep."

Asuka simply shrugged, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I've done more on less."

Misato nodded, slowly, then watched as the girl toed her way into sneakers, before bending down to wriggle into a sweatshirt. "Well, if you do need anything…I'll be where you found me."

With a brief nod and a sideways glance, Asuka moved out of the gym, and began the long walk back to the dormitories. Letting out a sigh, she began to pull at the wrist straps of her gloves, loosening and pulling them off.

Giving her fingers an experimental flex, she was rewarded with a slight sting, but paid it no mind, slipping the gloves into her bag. Turning corners and walking down corridors with little care for direction, the redhead soon found herself lost – but from the signs sparsely littered around NERV, she was able to discern that she was somewhere near the Project E laboratories, and getting closer with every step.

Almost instantly, Asuka moved to turn around, but paused, sparing the map another glance.

_I might as well find out what I can. At least then I and Shinji will be better prepared._

Setting her expression firmly, the girl began to stalk towards the Project E facilities with uncertainty in her heart, and fire in her eyes.

* * *

><p>In the darkened expanse of the Pribnow Box's control centre, Maya Ibuki's brow was furrowed in concentration. The mousy technician had been dealing with this problem for the past three hours, and no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't get the desired result.<p>

On the screen in front of her, the digital pinball slipped past the frantic beating of the flippers, disappearing into the abyss below.

"Oh, _come on_! I didn't even get to ten million that time!"

The technician groaned in exasperation, running a hand through her already messy brown hair, and then moved to start a new game. As her eyes glanced up the menu to select the option, she caught sight of her reflection in the window in front of her, as well as another one behind her, difficult to make out in the low light.

In Maya's chest, her heart froze, and she swallowed, before swivelling around and speaking.

"AkagisempaiI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantowastetimeitwasjustthatIgotboredwhilethediagnosticswererunning and – "

She stopped when she realised the person in front of her wasn't Ritsuko, but rather, a young redhead with a sceptical look on her face. Some of the colour returned to Maya's face, and she righted herself on her chair, intermittently glancing up at the new arrival.

_Oooh. Muscles. Those arms…and she's all sweaty. Spandex too – but she looks like she's fourteen, you massive, raging pervert! Stop staring before you get arrested for – _

"Hello?" The redhead tilted her head slightly as she spoke, waving a hand slowly to draw the technician's attention. Maya blinked repeatedly as she moved out of her reverie, and looked up at the girl, before speaking.

"…Hi. Um, sorry about that whole…screaming thing back there. You kinda caught me off guard..." Maya offered a nervous laugh with her apology, and the girl in front of her narrowed her eyes slightly.

"No kidding." The redhead said, before glancing ahead of Maya, into the darkened expanse beyond the windows. After a moment, she spoke, glancing down at the technician. "What's beyond there?"

Maya turned around slightly, to follow the girl's gaze, and then nodded in understanding.

"That's the Pribnow Box. It's where the Evangelion Simulation Bodies are maintained and operated."

"Simulation Bodies?" Asuka quirked one eyebrow.

The mousy brunette offered another affirmative nod, elaborating. "It's where we train the Eva Pilots themselves, via VR simulation. We can't afford to let the actual Units out for regular training routines, so…"

In the back of her mind, it occurred to Maya that she was giving a detailed lecture about the operations of Project E to someone she didn't even recognise, someone that probably wasn't even part of NERV.

_Come to think of it, how did she even get in here? Even if she is kind of hot – and fourteen – Crap! I had to sign an Official Secrets Act when I got the job, and I think I just violated every single clause._

With an audible swallow, Maya looked at the girl, before speaking.

"Say…you wouldn't mind telling me…who you are?"

The girl turned around slightly, raising one eyebrow.

"Sohryu. Asuka Langley."

The reply drew a squeak from Maya, who drew back into her chair.

"The Second Child! I'm sorry, I should have recognised you!" At this, Asuka narrowed her brow, gaze firm but questioning. Maya promptly quieted, unsure of what to do beneath the girl's steely gaze.

"…What's this Second Child thing about?" The redhead questioned, inquisitive. It took a moment for the technician to reply.

"I – It's your title. Or designation, rather. All the EVA Pilots have them. The First Child, Rei Ayanami, The Second Child…you…and the Third Child, Shinji Ikari."

"Rei Ayanami?"

Asuka's abrupt question brought pause to the woman in front of her, who nodded again, slowly.

"She's the Pilot of Unit Zero. Our prototype model. But she's been in the hospital these past few weeks, unfortunately." Maya gazed at the ground, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the girl in question.

"Due to?"

The girl's replies were piercing and to the point, and the mousy woman felt a little uncomfortable answering them. Nonetheless, as a Pilot of EVA, she had a right to know.

"We were…um…" Maya's hands found each other, intertwining fingers awkwardly. "We were conducting an activation test with Unit Zero, but something went wrong."

Hoping the girl would leave it at that, Maya drew back in her seat, but the redhead's powerful blue gaze was still on her. After another few seconds of deadly silence, the technician felt no choice but to continue.

"The Unit went berserk…tried to cause damage to itself. We immobilised it, but not before the Auto-Eject activated. The Entry Plug ejected violently, and impacted the walls, before plummeting to the ground – a fall of around fifty meters."

* * *

><p>As the technician in front of her went on about the accident, part of Asuka wanted to shrivel up and die. Another part wanted to break down the door to Shinji's room, fling him over her shoulder, and sprint back to the dojo, away from this institutionalised madness.<p>

_Berserk machines? Are you serious? What the hell have we been forced into?_

She could only listen as the woman detailed this Ayanami girl's injuries, contusions and fractures abound. When the conversation ended, Asuka offered a small thanks, and disappeared from the Pribnow box, deciding that she'd definitely need a few more hours of sleep in order to prepare for whatever was coming next.

With her bag hefted over her shoulder, she drew it close, instinctively wanting to zip it open, and don her gloves, craving that reassuring feeling of both protection and strength. Asuka shook her head after a few seconds, cursing her weakness.

_This place is already messing with me. I have to stay strong. If not for myself, then for Shinji. _

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later.<em>

* * *

><p>Having gone back to bed, Shinji had awoken at eleven AM, somewhat unused to so many hours of sleep. Stretching languidly, he made his way out of bed, and with little else to occupy his time, began moving through bodyweight exercises.<p>

On his fiftieth pushup, there was a small beep, and the boy flinched, not dropping his form. He called out, questioning.

"Hello?"

An older male voice – still a little young, though – replied.

"Eh…Shinji Ikari? Alright if I come in?"

"Sure." Shinji replied, flattening back to the ground, and then standing up.

The door slid open with a whir, and a man dressed in NERV khakis stepped into the room. His large glasses and slicked back hair were what drew most attention, but Shinji couldn't help noticing that the man was staring. At his arms.

_I'm gonna get a lot of this, aren't I? First that doctor, now you…who knows who else._

"I'm Makoto Hyuga. I work up on the command bridge…" The man made a small gesture with his hand, before continuing. "Your first activation test with Unit One is at one PM sharp, so I've been asked to show you around and get you ready beforehand. You okay with that?"

Smiling somewhat at the man's casual but polite countenance, Shinji nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

A few minutes later, Shinji followed Makoto throughout the sprawling metallic corridors, taking in everything he could as he was guided around the NERV complex. Now that he wasn't half-asleep, and in something of a daze, he could actually focus.

"Through there is one of the elevators leading to the command bridge…" Makoto went on, gesturing to the various doors, staircases and other points of interest. "But as you can see from this sign…this is the route to the Project E department, or NERV Science. It's where we maintain the EVAs and conduct research. It's around twelve-twenty now, we'll head down there and get you prepped."

With nothing but a silent nod, Shinji followed the man, letting out a small sigh as they began to make their way through another metal maze.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter for my faithful followers. Hopefully you liked it. I'll try to tighten up my update schedule, but as the king of procrastination, it's been a little difficult so far. You have my <strong>**utmost apologies. Read and review, please!**

**Also, holy f**kbubbles. I'm on the NGE Fanfic Rec page over at ! Thank you so much!**


	7. Interlude 02 - It Goes With Everything

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Several days before.<em>

* * *

><p>As Maya and Makoto fretted above their consoles and keyboards, Shigeru Aoba took the time to enjoy the latest beat, fresh from the internet.<p>

It was rhythmic, and had a fairly powerful bass, but there was just something about this particular piece of music, something that just seemed strange.

No matter what went on, no matter what he was doing, or watching, this music_…just seemed to go with everything._

As he bent back down to type a sequence of code, he caught himself mumbling the chords with every keystroke.

**"Da dada da da…da dada da dada…"**

"Shigeru?" Makoto's voice came from over his shoulder, behind the blast of his headphones.

Pulling one out, he made an inquisitive sound. "Hm?" The self-styled guitarist turned to face his friend. "What is it?"

"It's just…what are you doing? You've been singing that same song to yourself for hours." Makoto furrowed his brow, as he spoke.

Shigeru simply shook his head, pulling the other headphone out. After checking to make sure the Captain, or the Vice Commander wasn't present, he motioned for Makoto and Maya to come closer.

"It's just…you have to hear this. It goes with everything." Shigeru explained, as he offered a headphone to the both of them. As the two in front of him leaned in curiously, he moved the headphones closer to their ears, until they took the signal and slipped them in.

After a few seconds, almost unconsciously, their heads began to move with the beat.

"Okay…" Makoto said, pulling back slightly. "Not bad. But what do you mean, it goes with everything?"

"Just wait and see." Shigeru said, taking his headphones back with a small smile of triumph.

* * *

><p>In her office, a mere day afterwards, Misato ticked and stamped paperwork with a rhythmic ferocity, a grin on her face as the music piped through the small, tinny stereo system she'd brought from the apartment.<p>

**"Da dada da da!"** With the final chord of the string, a box was aggressively ticked.

* * *

><p>One of the younger technicians on the command bridge, Sakura, could have sworn she saw the Vice-Commander moving his head to some kind of rhythm, but she couldn't be sure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Go home and be a fanfiction writer.<strong>


	8. Episode 2 - Proving Grounds - Part 2

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Asuka whispered, to the empty locker room surrounding her.<p>

The girl's nose wrinkled, as she held up the vacuum-packed package in front of her. She held it at multiple different angles, as if attempting to discern some hidden meaning from it. Within the clear plastic, there appeared to be something akin to a red wetsuit, but the material was more akin to PBC than anything, with the odd spot of what seemed to be orange plastic.

With a sigh, she pulled open the back of the package, and pulled the full suit out, unfolding it and holding it in front of her. This thing – Misato had called it a 'plugsuit' before disappearing from the room – was meant to enhance her connection with the EVA. Unconsciously, Asuka's fingers tightened, crumpling the red material in her hands.

_Even thinking about it…how can I be expected to pilot it, whatever that means?_

Slowly, she turned and sat down on the nearby bench, her shoulders and head slumping down, almost in defeat.

_But I can't turn my back on this. I…just need to take it as it comes. Meet the challenge._

Straightening up, Asuka held up the plugsuit in front of her, and let out a breath. Apparently, it had to be worn without anything else beneath it. She rolled her eyes, and then glanced around.

"Alright, how hard can it be?"

Beginning to search for some kind of zipper or fastener, the redhead turned the suit over several times in her hands. Eventually, she did come across a somewhat well hidden clasp near the neck, above a yellow strip which stretched across the collarbones.

Undoing it, Asuka watched as the suit opened up, and then began to strip down. Afterwards, she began to awkwardly clamber into the suit with balance unbefitting of a martial arts master, cursing as she stumbled slightly.

Finally, Asuka breathed out in relief, as she pulled the material across her shoulders and chest.

_It's surprisingly warm. But, it's kind of loose. Hmm…_

Biting her lip in thought, she gazed down at her hands, as if they might provide some kind of answer. Funnily enough, they did – the cuffs on the wrists had very prominent buttons, with the word ENGAGE marked on them. With a non-committal shrug, Asuka grasped one cuff, and depressed the button.

* * *

><p>Outside of the female locker room, Misato leant against the wall, arms folded. She promptly jerked forwards, however, when an almighty screech came from within the room.<p>

"**Mein Gott!" **

Hand instinctively reaching into her jacket for her service pistol, Misato quickly moved over to the door, rapping it sharply.

"Asuka?" The captain called, brow furrowed. "Asuka, what's wrong? Asuka –"

The door slid open, and out stepped the redhead.

Misato struggled to hold back a small giggle.

The girl's expression was equal parts shock, disgust, and contempt, and she practically waddled towards Misato, in the now skintight plugsuit.

"What…" Asuka hissed, "is this?" The redhead indicated the plugsuit, which clung to every contour of her body, almost like a second skin.

With a small smirk on her face, Misato drew back. "That is a plugsuit." She replied, simply, watching as Asuka seethed.

After a few moments, the girl in front of her straightened up, and then looked at her before beginning to stalk down the corridor towards the testing facility.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you think?" Makoto asked, watching as Shinji stepped out of the male locker room, clad in his own plugsuit. The upper portion of the torso was coloured white and black, while the legs, hands and lower body were red. The boy made a face, shuffling around slightly for a moment.<p>

"I…think it's giving me a wedgie." He replied, but shrugged. "Other than that, it's alright, I guess."

The technician across from him offered a smile, and then gestured towards the hallway. "Project E's testing facility is close. Not long to go."

Shinji simply nodded, and followed Makoto, as he led the boy down to the labs.

"Hey…" The boy murmured, behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think…my…father…will be there?" Shinji asked, slowly and carefully. Makoto couldn't guess the reason for such a tone, but he nodded, regardless.

"I think so. This is the first time both Unit One and Unit Two have been activated. He'll want to be there to oversee everything." The technician offered.

"I see." Shinji replied, and then quieted down.

The two turned a corner, but stopped at the sight of both Captain Katsuragi and Asuka. Both Misato and the newly minted Second Child had opposite expressions on their faces – the older woman bore a poorly hidden smug grin, while the redhead beside her seemed like she wanted to murder someone. She too was clad in a plugsuit, and Makoto caught himself staring at the hard angles of muscle, unfitting of a girl of that size and age.

"Hey!" Asuka called out, and Makoto flinched, drawing back slightly beside Shinji, watching as the redhead began to fume.

"I'm not wearing this thing for you to gawk, I'm wearing it because I have to!" The girl's embarrassment shone through her words, although it dampened somewhat as her eyes moved to Shinji.

After a second or so of silence, her features were split with a grin.

"Well, at least I'm not alone in this, 'Third Child'." Asuka spoke the title jokingly, watching as her friend's own smile emerged.

* * *

><p>The two groups found themselves walking to the laboratories together, Makoto and Misato walking ahead while Shinji and Asuka chattered behind.<p>

"Your one looks far cooler." Asuka whispered, glancing over Shinji's new attire. The boy furrowed his brow, looking back at the girl.

"But I thought you liked red clothes. Nearly every shirt you own is red."

The girl shook her head, then gestured to herself. "I like red, but not when it's _this_ tight."

Shinji's eyes followed Asuka's movements unconsciously, and out of nowhere, he realised he was staring at her chest, at the emerging curves of her body. A light blush rose to his cheeks, and he swallowed, before looking straight ahead.

_Okay, that was weird. That was just…that._

It wasn't like Shinji hadn't seen Asuka in a state of undress before – the two made a habit of hanging around a waterfall near the dojo whenever they'd had free time. They'd even gone swimming – in shirts and shorts, of course. Then again, for the past year or so, his friend had been a little awkward about heading there to relax.

_I guess it's because we're both growing up. Does this mean that things might change? Between me and her? Because I like the way things are now. They don't need to change._

"Hey. Hey, Shinji?"

Shinji shook his head slightly, and turned back to his friend with a small smile. "Sorry, I was distracted for a moment."

"No kidding…" The redhead replied, with a subdued smile of her own. "This…is…it's something else." She glanced around the harsh metal corridors, and then at the door at the end of the corridor which the group was approaching.

Beside her, Shinji made a small noise of agreement, before returning to his thoughts.

_I guess I've just never seen Asuka…that way. She's a friend. _

_Will I ever see her that way? _

The boy's gaze returned to his friend. Their eyes met for a moment, before Asuka looked ahead. Shinji did as well, and he realised they were at the door, watching as it slid open and allowed Makoto and Misato through.

Slowly, the two moved into the room beyond, and looked around. Asuka spied the technician she'd talked with earlier that morning – Maya, she believed – and noticed that the woman seemed more than a little tired.

Doctor Akagi was beside her, leaning over to inspect a few of the monitors, and then glanced up, staring out of the large window in front of the technicians and computers.

However, what drew Shinji's attention was the presence of Commander Ikari, who himself was standing next to the window, simply staring out of it.

The two children were somewhat apprehensive to enter any further – for their own separate reasons, but when Misato glanced back to make sure they were still near her, the two quickly approached. By this time, they'd drawn more than a few gazes, and Ritsuko moved over to the group, nodding to Misato and Makoto, before she turned to Shinji and Asuka.

"You seem comfortable enough." The doctor mused, her tone neutral, looking the two of them over before she motioned for Maya. The mousy assistant handed the bottle-blonde something, and Asuka tilted her head in curiosity, as Ritsuko turned back around.

Two pairs of polished plastic pods, one red, the other white, each pair connected by a wire-thin hairband.

"These are Interface Headsets. You'll need them in addition to the plugsuits." Ritsuko intoned, handing the red set to Asuka, and the white to Shinji. For a moment, they seemed to fiddle with the new items aimlessly, before managing to put them on.

The wire portion obscured by the hair, it almost appeared as if the two were wearing bizarre cat ears.

The doctor in front of them just seemed to watch, then spoke when the two had finished fiddling with the headsets.

"We'll get started as soon as possible. Shinji, you'll need to take the door on the right…" Ritsuko indicated a metal door to the far right of the room, and then an opposite one on the far left. "Asuka, you'll move through the one on the left. The technical crews will help you from there."

Without anything else, the doctor moved back to her consoles and monitors, and Asuka and Shinji were left by themselves, until Misato came over. The captain glanced at the two of them, and then moved to speak, but stopped, as if the words were difficult to say. Finally, after a few seconds, she spoke, her voice quiet and almost inaudible above all the talking and whirring of computers.

"Look, I…I realise this is strange. And difficult, for the both of you. I mean, this is really…this isn't natural, all of this." Misato made a small gesture, indicating the room around them, and whatever lay beyond the large window. She took a moment to inhale, then continued. "If you need a helping hand, or…anything, you can trust me. It's the least I can do."

For a moment, nothing was said – but it was Asuka who spoke first. "…If there is anything." The redhead echoed, faintly, before her lips curled into a smile. "We will. Thanks." Beside her, Shinji nodded, and smiled as well. Misato returned the nod, and then looked back at the assembled technicians, and Ritsuko.

"Well, they're all waiting on you. Good luck." Misato said, her tone somewhat lighter than before, her smile small, but a smile nonetheless.

Asuka turned to Shinji, and the two of them managed to grin at each other for a moment, before they brought their left hands up, curled them into fists, and bumped them together.

"See you on the other side, baka." The girl said, with a small chuckle, and then turned, heading swiftly for the door on the far left side of the room.

Watching as Asuka moved over to the door, then disappeared behind it, Shinji took a deep breath, and then moved to his own door on the right. He stopped in front of it, and turned slightly, gazing over at his father, who was still beside the window.

The commander seemed to realise he was being watched, and his eyes moved to meet Shinji's. The gaze was held for only a second, before the boy quickly moved through the door, and away from the man.

* * *

><p>Asuka moved down the metal walkway, and with barely hidden trepidation, looked at the crimson behemoth only a hundred feet away from her.<p>

_Evangelion Unit Two._

She took the sight in, noticed how it was hunched over slightly, despite being mounted on the monolithic walls of the testing chamber.

Following the instructions of the workers on hand to direct her towards the Evangelion, Asuka moved down the catwalk, noticing that her path led her towards the back of its neck, specifically a long, tubular capsule protruding from it.

The redhead paused as she came to the ladder beneath the capsule, gazing up at it.

Slowly, she took one rung after the other, and when she was high enough to move into the capsule, peered in. There appeared to be some kind of pilot's seat – along with a pair of elaborate-looking levers, which the girl presumed to be some kind of controls.

Asuka leaned forward, as if to move in, but hesitated at the last second.

The image of her mother, eyes blank and expression slack, flashed through her mind, and the girl swallowed, clutching the ladder tightly. Before she began to move back down, the sound of activity on the other side of the massive room drew her attention, and she looked over.

Shinji, flanked by a few workers, was advancing to the white and red giant opposite Eva Unit Two.

Asuka drew in a breath, and then looked back into the capsule.

_If Shinji can do it, so can I._

Clambering into the capsule, the redhead moved around and slid into the seat, wriggling slightly to get comfortable.

_At least the seat's kind of padded._

She flinched sharply as the capsule's hatch closed loudly behind her, swallowing and focusing straight ahead. With little else to do, Asuka moved her hands towards the controls, a hand wrapping around each one.

_See? Nothing to it._

Out of nowhere, what seemed to be a holographic window of light emerged near the left wall of the capsule, and the girl flinched again, much to her displeasure.

_I really need to calm down, or I will mess something up._

The window changed colour for a moment, before displaying the face of Misato, a curious expression on her face.

"You alright in there?" The captain asked, one eyebrow raised. "Your heart's beating pretty fast."

"Fine." Asuka replied.

Misato didn't reply, and the window disappeared. The girl narrowed her eyes, then glanced down to the front of the capsule as a noise like water rushing reached her ears. Her expression blanched as she realised an amber-coloured liquid of some kind was filling the capsule, and instinctively, she drew back in the seat, eyes widening.

The holographic window reappeared, and it was Ritsuko, this time, who spoke.

"Remain calm. This is LCL, an oxygenated liquid. It's necessary for the synchronisation to take place." Her voice was clinical, cool, almost as if she was narrating a documentary and not watching a teenage girl squirm.

The liquid reached past Asuka's ankles, and the redhead shivered. "It's cold."

"It'll warm up."

As the LCL reached her waist, the girl caught herself holding her breath.

"Breathe normally. It'll be easier if you don't hold your breath." The doctor said, and Asuka had to fight the impulse to shake her head, because _no, she didn't want to, it was up to her neck now, and it was liquid so she would surely drown, she'd drown and why did it smell like blood–_

The liquid rushed into her mouth, and for one brief, terrible moment, the girl began to retch and choke. However, as quickly as the liquid had made itself known, it had almost seemed to disappear equally as fast.

Asuka dared to breathe, and it was like she was out in the open air. A great sigh of relief escaped her, and she collapsed back into her seat.

"Good. We'll begin the synchronisation now." Ritsuko's voice echoed out then disappeared, along with the hologram.

Staring ahead, the girl watched as the capsule around her began to flash, began to glimmer with a hundred thousand different colours she couldn't name, but yet somehow could.

Something tickled at the back of her neck, and suddenly, she _felt_.

It was almost as if she had become the Evangelion – her fists clenched slowly, and so did Unit Two's. She could feel the strange, flexible yet metallic texture of its massive hands, and her eyes widened as she gazed ahead, watching how the walls of the capsule had seemed to vanish - and were now replaced with a view of the other behemoth in front of her, as well as the room at large.

"This is incredible…" Asuka murmured, without even realising it.

Misato's face reappeared next to her, with a wide grin on her face. "You're doing great, Asuka! You too, Shinji!"

Across from her, the white-plated Evangelion seemed to shift slightly in its position, and Shinji's face appeared below Misato's.

"So…what do you need us to do?" The boy asked, his voice quiet.

"Just take it easy. We need to get a few readings, and then that's it for today." Misato said, before her window blinked out of existence.

Asuka looked over at Shinji's window, watching as he returned her glance.

"Um…wow." The redhead spoke, before letting out a nervous laugh. "Wow, this is weird." Shinji laughed as well, seeming somewhat at ease, most likely due to the fact that she was as well.

"So, she wants us to relax?" The boy finally replied, five seconds later. Asuka shrugged, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm just going to meditate." The girl mused, and Shinji nodded. "Good idea." He murmured, before his face disappeared from her view.

With a sigh, Asuka finally relaxed.

_I guess I didn't really have anything to be worried about. At least for today…_

With nothing else to focus on, the girl looked inwards. Her eyes closed, and she inhaled. As she had done countless times before, she looked into herself, calming mind and body, until she could only feel the steady, reliable pulse of her ki, her _hado_. It was strong, warm, powerful.

_Like me._

Asuka smirked, eyes still closed.

* * *

><p>Maya's eyes widened as she looked at the display. The brunette then leaned over to check another monitor, to make sure she wasn't seeing things.<p>

"Sempai!" The technician called out. "Akagi-sempai!"

Behind her, Ritsuko approached, one eyebrow raised. "What is it, Maya?"

The technician could only gesture at the screen, and the doctor leaned in to get a better look. When she did, she gasped, drawing Misato's gaze.

The captain tilted her head in interest, noticing that the Commander was looking as well.

"What is it?" Misato asked, moving nearer to Ritsuko, who stood up slowly, gazing out the window at the two Evangelion Units.

"It's their synchronisation ratios…"

"What about them?" Misato asked, shrugging. "We knew they'd be low, they always are, at the start –"

"No, it's…" Ritsuko cut the captain off, but her own voice drifted after a few moments, as she struggled to process the impossibility of the situation. "Shinji and Asuka's synchronisation ratios…are eighty-one percent and seventy-nine percent respectively."

* * *

><p><strong>The plot loosens. Hopefully I can keep the updates quick and constant! Please, please review! <strong>


	9. Episode 2 - Proving Grounds - Part 3

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago.<em>

* * *

><p>Shinji sniffed for a moment – his nose itched. This portion of the dojo always seemed to be full of dust, no matter how many times Senzo cleaned it. He shifted for a moment, tightening the belt of his gi. Beside him, Asuka sat back, with her gloves removed, contrasting with the boy's kneeling position.<p>

The redhead moved to say something to him, but before she could, the dojo doors slid open, revealing Gouken.

Abruptly, Asuka sat up and shuffled into a kneeling position, trying and failing to discreetly pull her gloves on. Shinji glanced between her and his master, who seemed to be smirking slightly as he walked in front of them.

The two children bowed their heads to Gouken, who nodded. He stood tall and proud in front of the two, his blue gi pulled tight around his muscled form. The master's expression was warm – his smile and eyes were bright.

"You two have come such a long way in such a short time – I cannot tell you how proud I am." Gouken said, his smile only widening as he looked at his children. "And now," he continued, "I believe it is time to progress to the next stage of your training."

Both Shinji and Asuka straightened up slightly, their faces lighting up. It was Asuka who spoke first, her voice high, young, and excited.

"You mean it's time for the Sho…"

Gouken held out a hand, to silence the girl.

"Yes, Asuka. It's time." He replied, with a touch of laughter in his tone. He then looked to Shinji, noticing the boy's subdued but still very present smile as well.

"Well…we might as well get started." The master said, his smile flattening into a more collected, serious expression.

The two in front of him also settled down, their gazes locked upon him.

"As you know, Ansatsuken style teaches three principal techniques." Gouken began. His rigid posture then shifted, as he moved into a stance.

Shinji and Asuka watched as he span with speed and grace, his right leg fully extended and raised just above his waist.

"_Tatsumaki Senpukyaku_."

Gouken lapsed back into stance, then span again, slower. As he did, he raised his right knee to his waist, and extended his arm towards the ceiling, in front of his face.

"_Shoryuken_."

Slipping back into stance again, Gouken drew both his hands to his right side, bending slightly at the waist, and then pushed his palms forward, his left above his right.

"And _Hadoken_."

Already, this small demonstration seemed to have both Shinji and Asuka watching with rapturous gazes - Gouken fought hard to restrain another smile.

"However, these techniques are ineffective without a key component – _hado_. By channelling our _ki_, the energy of our bodies, we produce the power necessary to make these attacks powerful."

The raven-haired master stepped forward, gazing down at the two. He noticed how Shinji's eyes shone with unanswered questions, and he looked at the boy.

"Yes, Shinji?"

The boy's tone was quiet, yet firm and inquisitive. "But how do we channel _hado_, sensei?"

Gouken laughed quietly, then spoke.

"So eager. You will learn to produce and manipulate _hado_ by using _Muno Hado_, the Power of Nothingness. By detaching from the world around you, you will become aware of the flow of your _ki_. After that, you will practice willing your _ki_ around your body, until you can surge and manipulate it at will."

This time, it was Asuka who had a question, and she tilted her head in curiosity.

"How do we detach? I mean, it just seems like a lot of effort just to hit someone."

Normally, such a question would have brought a raised eyebrow and a stern comment from Gouken, but an idea had already sprung to mind.

"A lot of effort, you say?" The master replied, with a sly grin. "Very well, then. Follow me."

He beckoned his two students up from the floor, and moved to the doors of the dojo, sliding them open. He stepped out onto the porch, and then onto the sandy ground of outdoors.

Asuka and Shinji stood up slowly, both mystified as they followed their master out into the outdoors training area.

"Now, Asuka. Since you were the one who asked…pick one of the three training dummies over there." Gouken said, indicating a row of wooden, cross-like figures bound with rope.

"Huh?" The girl quirked one eyebrow, confused.

"Pick one."

Asuka's expression fell slightly, as she looked towards her master.

"I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, sensei, but do I have to do drills? I was only –"

"Pick one now. Or do I have to pick one for you?" Gouken asked, turning back towards the young redhead. She stepped back slightly, swallowing.

"Okay…the one in the middle, I guess."

The master smirked, eyes locking with the dummy Asuka had chosen.

"Now…" he said, voice somewhat quiet. "Watch closely."

As Gouken had done before in the demonstration, he drew his hands to his right side, but kept his palms apart.

There was a rush of air, and then an orb of blue light blossomed between them, pulsing brightly.

Asuka's jaw dropped, along with Shinji's.

The light quickly increased in size, seeming to force Gouken's hands apart for a moment, before he pushed back, compressing it to a somewhat smaller scale. The light hummed with power, flares of bright blue energy wafting from it.

"_Hadoken_!"

With Gouken's shout, he pushed his palms forward, and the orb of energy flew straight at the training dummy, blasting it apart into a mess of sawdust and splinters.

For a moment, all was silent. Then, a shrill voice shouted out.

"That was totally awesome!" Asuka whooped, expression ecstatic, as she looked between Gouken and the remains of the training dummy. The master turned back to her, with a smug smile.

"Well, is it worth the effort?" He asked, watching as the girl nodded up and down ferociously.

With a small chuckle, he then glanced at Shinji, who also bore a wide smile. The boy nodded to his master, his eyes shining.

* * *

><p><em>Now.<em>

* * *

><p>Inside of Eva Unit One, Shinji Ikari smiled, eyes closed. His <em>ki<em> flowed over him in refreshing, cool waves, an unmovable and strong presence within.

"Shinji?"

"Mm?" The boy opened one eye, and looked towards his side. Misato's face gazed back at him from inside a hologram, and he sat back, blinking and opening both eyes.

"Captain Katsuragi. Is something the matter?"

"No, no." Misato shook her head, offering a slight smile. "Actually, things are surprisingly good. But we've gotten everything we need for now."

"Oh."

"So, you can come out now. Meet us back in the control booth, okay?" The captain's face blinked out of existence after she had finished speaking, and Shinji let out a sigh, leaning forward in his chair.

He looked ahead, and there was something of a tingling in the back of his mind as the view of Eva Unit Two ahead of him vanished into darkness. The sensation of feeling that had come with synchronisation with the Eva had vanished, and it left Shinji feeling strangely bereft.

_It was strange…even a little scary. But for some reason, I felt comfortable. At ease._

There was a gurgling sound, and the boy looked around, realising that the LCL around him was beginning to drain.

Above him, the entry hatch unlocked with a sharp metallic noise, and he looked up as light flooded into the capsule.

* * *

><p>Gendo watched with interest as both the Second Child and his son were helped out of the Entry Plugs by the attending technical crews.<p>

Their synchronisation ratios had been no small surprise – and Doctor Akagi had offered little explanation.

_Perhaps that man did teach them something useful, after all. Was there anything else to him, to his dojo and his promises? I wonder._

His ruminations came to a stop as he spied Akagi approaching him, and he shifted slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Has there been anything else?" The commander inquired. his gaze stony behind his tinted glasses. Across from him, the Project E head slumped slightly.

"It's completely unexplained. All of our predictions and simulations implied that synchronisation ratios would only be nominally higher than what Rei began with." The bottle blonde shook her head, and glanced out of the window, watching both the Third and the Second approach from their respective catwalks.

"Nevertheless, it is beneficial. Their performance with EVA can only be improved." Gendo mused, an imperceptible confidence in his voice. The doctor narrowed her gaze, in response.

"That's true, yes…and with further study, we may be able to learn more, maybe even boost Rei's synchronisation with Unit Zero…but with the higher level of synchronisation, there comes a higher risk of psychological contamination." She warned.

"Your concerns are noted." The commander replied, sharply, and turned on his heel, his gaze on the door leading out of the room and back into the main NERV complex.

"Sir…" Akagi's voice was almost a whisper behind him. Gendo glanced back, eyes questioning.

"Will you be needing…my presence tonight?" The doctor asked, seeming somewhat timid – she always did. However, she seemed to slacken somewhat whenever the man facing her shook his head, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"No. There are more important matters to focus on. I want you to spend any free time you have examining these synchronisation scores further – we cannot afford to lose potential victories against the Angels."

"Of course not, Sir." The doctor said, looking down at her feet.

As Gendo disappeared from the room, Shinji and Asuka entered from their separate doors, dripping LCL behind them. The boy stopped for a moment, watching as his father vanished from the room without a word.

With an unreadable expression, he moved back towards Misato, who was near Maya, examining the results of the test.

Asuka took the time to wring out her ponytail, visibly grimacing as a puddle of orange liquid began to form beneath her. With a mumbled Germanic curse, she too headed for Misato, who straightened up, turning to face both her and Shinji.

"Well done, the both of you." The captain began, with a warm smile. "The readings we got were excellent."

Misato watched as both of them reacted to the praise – Shinji seemed to reflexively bow slightly, while Asuka only grinned, crossing her arms. Inwardly, Misato was pleased that the two had seemed to loosen up around her – the successful test had probably helped.

However, there was still a matter to be brokered. She had offered to let them stay at her apartment – which was definitely large enough to accommodate them. Misato only needed to make sure.

"For the rest of the day, you two are both free." The captain began, but she struggled to make her next words seem as unassuming as possible. "You were originally set to stay here, on the base, but personally…"

She broke off, watching how the two children looked at her with interest, Asuka more so than Shinji, who remained reserved and inconspicuous. Exhaling, Misato continued. "I personally believe that a more relaxed environment could really, _really_ help you two."

"Yeah, you offered, right?" Asuka asked, her manner a little blunt. Misato paused, before nodding.

The redhead smiled in reply. "I think that'd be alright. Thanks."

Letting out a breath, Misato let herself return the smile. "My pleasure."

Beside Asuka, Shinji bowed somewhat, his eyes hidden by his fringe. "Thank you, Captain." He said, his voice still formal and reserved, if not a little looser.

"I think 'Misato' will do, when we're at home. Can't be all tall salutes and polished boots all the time…" The woman chuckled, and the boy seemed to brighten up somewhat.

"I just need to get everything sorted out with the brass, and then we'll head over to my apartment. Hope you didn't unpack."

* * *

><p>They had not. After the two had showered and changed back into normal clothes, Misato had made a quick phone call to get the matter of Shinji and Asuka's new accommodation straightened out. With that, the new trio were on their way back to the NERV garages, the Captain thankfully navigating the unforgiving corridors of the complex with a degree of ease.<p>

She listened as Shinji and Asuka debated about something, and noticed that their voices weren't nearly as muted as they had been previously when the two had been around her.

_Guess they're getting more comfortable with me._

Allowing herself a small moment of pride, Misato turned the corner, and then let out a grunt as she bumped into someone taller than her. Stepping back, she inwardly groaned when she realised who it was.

Just short of six feet, with long, scraggly brown hair tied back into a ponytail, the new arrival looked down at Misato with narrowed brown eyes. His chin and forehead were prominent and wide, and his lips were pursed. He was dressed in a suit and tie, and there was a poorly hidden bulge in his jacket indicating a holstered weapon.

"Captain Katsuragi." The man said, his voice strangely terse.

Behind Misato, Asuka and Shinji exchanged quizzical glances, watching the scene.

"Mind telling me what you're doing with these two kids? Nothing unnatural, nothing that might pose a threat to the security of NERV?" The man spoke with an air of arrogance around him, as he moved closer to Misato, with armed crossed.

"No, nothing unnatural." The woman ground out, meeting the man's gaze with a degree of irritation. "I was simply transporting the Eva Pilots to their new accommodation."

Upon the mention of the Pilots, the man peered around Misato, and then almost seemed to leap forward, coming to a stop in front of Asuka and Shinji.

He bowed slightly, and then almost seemed to sneer down at the two children.

The man introduced himself with a proud voice, and a confident grin. "Captain Dan Hibiki. I'm the head honcho of NERV-Section Two. I run the security details all around this place. Pleasure to meet ya."

Across from him, Asuka and Shinji looked at each other, before the redhead replied, sceptical.

"Uh-huh. Nice to meet you."

"Now…" Dan continued, failing to pick up on the unimpressed tone in Asuka's voice. "Since you're so high-priority, I can personally guarantee nothing is gonna happen to you on my watch. I'm a crack shot, and a master martial artist. Nothing's getting past me!" The man smirked. Behind him, Misato rolled her eyes.

_Except social cues._

"Anyhow, it was great to meet you, but I have to go. NERV isn't going to protect itself!" With an energetic thumbs-up, Dan turned on his heel, and swiftly strode past them, humming a tune to himself.

Shinji's eyes followed him for a moment, before looking back at Misato. The boy offered a slightly unsure smile, before speaking. "He seems…ernest."

"He seems like he's got his head up his ass…" Asuka mumbled, beside him. Misato nodded, slowly.

"Believe me, you're not far off." The woman replied, with a sigh. "We're close to the garage now. Hungry?"

The two children nodded eagerly.

"Starving." The redhead replied.

* * *

><p><strong>And a little more character development, before we really get into the action. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I blasted this thing out in two hours - just for you. Because I love you.<strong>

**Platonically.**

**Read and review, please!**


	10. Episode 2 - Proving Grounds - Part 4

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>With little traffic on the road to obscure her path, Misato weaved through the Tokyo-3 streets at a fairly quick but controlled speed. Driving had always been one of her favourite hobbies, and she liked to indulge it whenever possible.<p>

A small snort of laughter caught her attention from the back seat, and she slowed down reflexively, glancing in the mirror.

Shinji didn't appear to be handling her normal driving pace very well – he was rigid, his eyes wide, and his hands securely wrapped around his seatbelt, as if he could somehow pull it tighter around him. Next to the boy, Asuka chuckled.

With her own small grin, Misato continued to wheel through the city, wondering where she and the children could get a quick meal before returning home. Something simple would do – maybe a ramen stand or pizzeria could cater to their needs.

Almost as if on cue, a fast-food restaurant with the word 'PIZZA' flashing through the window via a gratuitous neon sign came into view, and Misato began to slow down.

"Feel like pizza?" The woman called back to the children behind her, who looked forward.

"Feel like fatty cheese, bloated base, and sugary tomato paste, coupled with unhealthy processed toppings?" Shinji said, his voice and expression incredulous, before Asuka leaned over and clapped a hand over his mouth.

With a cheery expression, the redhead turned to face the front.

"He means yes."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, there was no queue to speak of, and Misato, Shinji and Asuka found themselves sitting outside, with a steaming, freshly cooked pizza on a table in front of them. Both the redhead and the older woman ate without hesitation, but Shinji seemed to be engaged in a stare-off with his own slice of pizza, almost as if he was trying to figure out some secret hidden in the food.<p>

Misato gave him an odd stare, and the girl beside her leaned in to elaborate quietly.

"Shinji's always stuck to a rigid diet, during his training. Only time he ever really eats stuff like this is on the holidays, and even then he's working it off the next day." Asuka explained. The woman nodded slowly, watching as the boy in front of her finally brought the food to his mouth and took a rather hearty bite.

It wasn't long before he was eating with as much gusto as his two companions, and as the pizza disappeared, slice by slice, Misato found her mind wandering.

_They seem to be getting on well enough…they handled their first activation test excellently. And the results were amazing, as well. _

_But what will happen once they actually go into battle? What will they do when they see an Angel for the first time?_

_Come to think of it, what will I do? What will any of us do…except pray that we're strong enough to repel whatever these things throw at us?_

"You alright?"

Asuka's voice brought Misato out of her somewhat pessimistic train of thought, and she nodded briefly, forcing a small smile as she leaned in to grab her last slice of pizza.

"We'll head home soon…" The woman began, watching as the two children nodded, still occupied with their meal. "I only moved in two weeks ago, so it's still a little…messy. That alright?"

"No problem." Asuka replied.

"Yeah." Shinji mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Holy <strong>shit<strong>!" Asuka cursed, as Misato led them into her apartment. Expansive and modern as it was, it was for all intents and purposes a landfill in a sea of apartments. Tied trashbags, empty cardboard boxes and discarded plastic containers littered the floor, while across the surfaces of tables and shelves, empty cans of Yebisu brand beer and bottles of various liquors sat.

Shinji's eyebrow twitched.

As both of the children stared into the dumpster/apartment hybrid, Misato practicaly danced past them, heading into another room. The woman called back to them as she disappeared into a corridor.

"Sorry about the mess! Make yourselves at home!"

Slowly, Shinji inched closer to Asuka, until he almost appeared to cower behind her.

"Asuka?" His voice came, timid and quiet.

"Yes?"

"I think the Captain is a drunkard and a layabout."

The redhead sighed and rolled her eyes. "Obviously. I guess being all uptight at NERV is a little too much sometimes – wait, _what_ are you doing?"

Shinji had moved past her, walking into the eye of the storm, standing between the mighty messes that dwarfed the furniture and décor of the room. With the speed and dedication of a man possessed, the boy began to clean.

And boy, could he clean.

Ten years of chores around the dojo showed as Shinji quickly made space in half-full bags for the beer cans and discarded boxes, and tossed the items into the bags with formidable precision and speed.

In the midst of it all, Asuka had tiptoed her way past the mess, and was sat on the couch, letting out a brave yawn as her companion continued to clear the disordered apartment. Scratching the back of her neck, the redhead looked over, watching as Shinji hurled a wad of sodden cardboard into a nearby bag.

"Hey, baka."

"Huh?" Shinji murmured, still focused on the task at hand. However, the distraction was enough to cause his fingers to fumble slightly, and a few of the beer cans he had been herding off the shelves began to topple.

The boy quickly lashed out, fists and feet whipping around and sending the tin cans into opened bags around the apartment.

"Nice." Asuka murmured, crossing her legs. "Listen, Shinji…when they…activated your EVA, did you feel anything strange?" Even though the test had went flawlessly, a small part of her was still somewhat shaken at the fact that she had actually stepped inside such a machine.

Shinji paused, then turned back to face his friend. "Not really…" He began, frowning slightly. "I think I felt…_something_…at the back of my mind, like a tickle, but after that…I mean, isn't feeling like you're a giant robot strange enough?" He laughed quietly, and Asuka conceded with a smile and a shrug.

"Guess you're right. Sorry."

"It's alright." The boy replied. Finally finishing up, he tied the last of the bags, and then with almost terrifying strength, lugged no less than all five of the bags over his shoulder. Making a beeline for the door, he pressed the button with his foot, slithering out to dispose of the trash.

Sighing, his companion leaned back against the couch, gazing up at the ceiling. The sound of bare feet on the floor told her Misato was coming back, and she looked towards the corridor, watching as the Captain walked out, her hair tied back and wearing more casual attire – a worn yellow tank top and extremely short shorts.

She stopped short, looking around the now spotless room. There was a strange look on the woman's face – as though she didn't recognise the apartment around her.

"Where…but how…what?" Misato mumbled, her eyes wide.

"Shinji." Asuka replied, half-heartedly.

"What?" The woman murmured, still somewhat confused.

By chance, the boy in question happened to come in at that exact moment, and he rolled his shoulder slightly, wincing imperceptibly. As soon as he looked up, however, Misato was upon him.

Picking up Shinji in a bear hug, Misato grinned, her voice loud and grateful.

"I can't believe you did this! Thank you!"

The boy attempted to reply, but he could not – for his face was pressed to the Captain's ample bosom.

With a small, nervous laugh, she released Shinji, watching as he stumbled back with blinking eyes and reddened cheeks. He slowly moved a hand through his hair, swallowing and attempting to ascertain what exactly had just happened.

"Nice. You broke him."

Asuka's voice came from the couch, and almost machinelike, he turned around, plodding past the table and sitting down beside her, still staring ahead with a dazed expression.

Misato shifted awkwardly on the spot for a moment, before finally speaking again. "Well…now that the mess is taken care of…want to see where you'll be sleeping?"

The two on the couch looked up in some interest, and then nodded together, rising to follow Misato as she walked down the corridor, stopping at the first door to the left.

"Alright, we have two rooms free. First come, first served!" The woman said, cheerily, looking at the two. The children simply glanced at each other quizzically, before Shinji spoke.

"Why do we need two rooms? One'll be fine."

Misato raised her eyebrows at the reply, and then thought for a moment, as if there was something important that she was missing. Then, it hit her, and her eyes widened, before she spoke, her voice high and shocked.

"_What?_ You mean, you two – you – sleep –"

"We sleep together? Yes, why?" Shinji replied, dubious.

Beside him, Asuka groaned, her left palm coming up to hide her face. Meanwhile, Misato's expression grew increasingly incredulous.

"I can't believe – seriously? You're pretty young, I mean…"

The redhead cut off Misato's shocked sputtering, holding up a hand.

"What this _baka_ means to say, is that we've shared a room for a long while. Two separate futons, in case you were wondering." Asuka shot Shinji an exasperated expression, and the woman in front of them watched as the boy drew in on himself slightly, seeming somewhat ashamed at his mistake.

"Oh, well." The Captain let out a breath, and looked back into the room, somewhat empty save for a set of drawers and a futon. "You'll have your own rooms to yourselves, now. How's that?"

Both of the children seemed a little thoughtful at the new prospect, but nodded their heads eventually, Shinji a few moments after Asuka.

"Alright, then. Take your pick!" Misato said, her grin returning.

"I call dibs." The redhead immediately strode into the room in front of them, glancing around.

"Looks like you're down the hall, Shinji." The woman said, to the boy beside him. With a nod, a small bow, and a brief thanks, he disappeared through the door a few meters away from Asuka's newly claimed one.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. The children spent their time unpacking, making themselves feel at home – Misato had peeked into Shinji's room, after noticing the door was ajar, and watched as the boy hung up his well-worn gi with something akin to reverence. His red gloves were placed on the small table next to his bed.

With a small smile, Misato moved away, leaving him to his own devices. The hours went by, and after a small supper cobbled together from whatever she had in the fridge, the trio all retired to their separate rooms.

* * *

><p><em>The rain was warm and refreshing, and Shinji basked in it, despite the fact that it plastered his white gi and brown hair to his skin. He exhaled, slowly, looking at the wooded lands around him.<em>

_There was a snap of twigs, a rustle of leaves, and he spun on the spot, searching for the source of the sound. He found it in front of him – a form that seemed human, felt human. _

_Even though he was several metres away, Shinji could feel the warmth and love that emanated from the person, and instinctively, he gravitated towards it. As he approached, the form seemed to define itself. He noticed how it seemed to be feminine, with a somewhat narrow waist, and wider hips. _

_He stopped, only a few metres away from the figure now, noticing the soft brown hair, cut into a bob, and the greyish blue of their eyes. _

_Shinji reached out, then flinched as the figure before him seemed to contort. The height of the form decreased, and the eyes and hair changed, the blue turning to crimson, and the brown hair bleaching to an unnatural, washed out colour, almost blue._

_With smooth, practiced motions, the figure drew its hands to its side, a ball of golden light bursting into life between the palms. Before Shinji could do anything, the Hadoken was in flight, aimed for him. His years of training taking over, he quickly summoned one of his own, and blasted the orb of blue ki forward._

"_Hadoken!"_

_The two bursts of hado met in the middle between them, and Shinji covered his face with his arms as a wave of warm, almost scalding energy washed over him. His eyes flickering open again, he looked around – he was no longer in the wood. _

_All around him, was darkness – an abyss, save for a circle of light, of which he stood in the middle. _

_Around Shinji, a tiger paced, the lone source of light sending a gleam through its strange, silver fur. It began to approach him, and the boy noticed that the beast was missing its right eye – only one eye, the same bright crimson as the eyes he'd seen before, stared back at him. _

_The beast paused a few feet away from him._

_Curiously, Shinji moved closer to the animal, extending a hand towards it. He watched as it moved closer, began to lick at it and nuzzle in supplication. With a soft smile, he moved closer to the tiger – then let out a yell as it tackled him to the ground, its claws sinking into his chest, shredding the cloth of his gi and the muscle of his chest._

_Gazing up at the beast with pained eyes, Shinji could only close them again as it moved for his head, its teeth aiming to finish the job._

* * *

><p>Shinji awoke with a start, clutching his chest. His breathing was fast, and heavy, and, almost panicked, he stood up, the blanket falling off of him.<p>

Unfamiliar ceiling. Again.

Slowly, his breathing slowed, and he let out a sigh, glancing down at his watch. With a start, he realised it was almost nine AM – _Gouken-sensei wouldn't like that he'd slept in –_

Except he wasn't at the dojo, anymore. It was still something of a difficult concept to get used to.

He shook his head for a moment, as if he could force the strange dream from his mind, and then moved for the window, pulling the curtains open. The morning light shone into the room, illuminating it, and he blinked repeatedly as his eyes adjusted.

Scratching his bare chest, Shinji moved to find a shirt – he felt a little exposed in simple cotton shorts, and after plucking out a simple white vest, slipped into it and stepped out into the hall. As he moved into the main room and kitchen, he spotted Misato sitting at the table, still dressed in her casual clothes, and was about to speak, to say good morning, but her cellphone rang.

Drawing back slightly, he watched as the woman plucked it from the table, and held it to her ear.

* * *

><p>"This is Katsuragi."<p>

"Captain? It's Hyuga. We have something on the radar."

Misato frowned, and replied. "Something's a little vague, Makoto. Care to elaborate?"

The voice on the other end quickly responded, seeming a little rushed and agitated. "I wish I could. We do know one thing though – whatever it is, it's Pattern Blue."

The woman's eyes widened, the colour seeming to drain from her face in an instant.

_Misato is a child again, and the Antarctic is turning to hell on earth around her. _

_She watches as her father places her into an escape capsule, watches the hatch seal shut. _

_She feels the wound on her torso scream, feels the shockwave that slams into the pod and sends it into the chilling waters. _

Misato stood up in a flash, the chair falling back onto the floor with a loud clack. After a moment, she responded, her voice perfectly level.

"Roger. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>And, after more than a few chapters, we're finally back on track with the episodes! For those of you wondering, this is when the real meat of the story will begin, so hopefully you can sit back, and enjoy yourself, in the chapters to come.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Episode 3 - Round One - Part 1

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>Asuka was roused from her pleasant, extended slumber by the sensation of someone shaking her gently by the shoulder. Brow creasing in frustration, the girl moved over in her bed, muttering indecipherable nothings about flowcharts. The shaking stopped for a moment, and then returned, even more intense than before.<p>

The redhead promptly shot up in bed, taking a lazy swing at the person who had dared to interrupt her first lie-in in ten years. The strike was gently blocked, and as her eyes adjusted, she realised it was Shinji.

"Shinji…" The girl groaned, rubbing at her eyes. "What is it?"

Across from her, the boy seemed almost panicked, as he kept glancing from her to the open door of her room.

"Something's happened with Captain Katsu…with Misato. She got a call, I think it was from NERV."

Asuka quirked one eyebrow, and then shrugged. "So? She probably gets calls like that all the time, just basic reports and stuff. Her companion shook his head, in reply.

"No, I don't think it is. She was talking on the phone and…she just seemed to freeze up." Shinji said, quietly. "Then she told me to wake you and get dressed." As he spoke, the girl he faced slowly shuffled off the futon, taking a moment to stretch out.

"Alright. Give me a minute."

Shinji nodded, before moving out of Asuka's room and sliding the door shut behind him.

Alone, the girl took a deep breath, and gazed over to the window, watching the morning light shining through.

_Guess this is it. _

Without any time to lose, she stalked over to her table, and with speed and skill, tied back her hair into a ponytail with the coveted red ribbon she had kept there.

After changing into a red tanktop and blue jeans, with worn white sneakers, Asuka moved out of her room, and headed down the corridor. Ahead of her, she could see Misato, dressed in her work clothes from the previous day, kneeling down, seeming to whisper to the bottom of a large fridge placed near one of the walls.

Silently, the girl moved into the main room, watching as the woman in front of her closed the fridge's bottom door, and turned around, starting slightly at the sight of her.

"Oh, Asuka. You ready?"

Misato's tone was a mix of professional and casual, and there seemed to be an undercurrent of unease behind her words. The redhead simply nodded, glancing back at the corridor as Shinji's footsteps sounded behind her. Dressed plainly as always, he moved beside the girl and looked at Misato, who stood up to her full height.

The woman took a moment to fiddle with the cuff of her red jacket, before inhaling and facing the two children.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Shinji was far too engrossed in thought to let Misato's driving disturb him, even if it was more erratic than usual. Beside him, Asuka sat rigidly, her arms tense and her fingers curling into the fabric of her jeans.<p>

The woman driving the car remained silent, even as she took sharp turns that left the tires squealing, and vicious bouts of acceleration that drew roars from the engine. Her expression was stony, but behind cold, focused eyes lay a storm.

_I just didn't think…that they'd be here so soon. _

_I thought we'd have more time._

"Angels." Misato muttered, nearly inaudible.

"Hmm?" Asuka tilted her head slightly, looking towards the Captain, along with Shinji. "What?"

"Angels." The woman repeated, clearer this time.

"…Misato, what do you mean?" Shinji asked, his voice quiet and tentative.

"That's what we call them. The…" The captain paused, her foot easing back on the gas pedal, before swallowing and speaking again.

"The phone call I received notified me of an incoming Angel. It's what we created the Evangelion Units for – why we brought you here. It's what we brought you here to fight – a hostile alien organism."

The redhead behind her started, stealing a glance at Shinji before focusing on Misato. "You could have told us this earlier, you know. And what do you mean, fight?"

The woman in the front seat shot an icy glare at Asuka, quieting the girl before she could continue.

"What I mean…is that you are going to climb into the EVAs, pilot them, and destroy the Angel before it destroys everything here. That simple enough to understand?" Misato asked, her voice barbed with frustration and stress.

In the midst of it all, Shinji looked between the two, eyes flicking to Misato, then Asuka, then back again. He chewed his lip pensively for a moment, watching as the girl beside him moved forward slightly in her chair, presumably to reply with a sharp comment. He reached out, his hand grazing hers, and she glanced towards him.

Using the distraction, Shinji interjected, hoping he could end this and keep things calm and coherent.

_If these things are dangerous, the last thing we need is a disagreement like this._

"Misato…maybe if you could tell us more about this…'Angel', then we could just figure this out."

Letting out a sigh, the woman driving focused on the road ahead, quickly turning into a Geofront entrance reserved for emergencies.

"…Believe me, I wish I could. We do know that they have obvious, physical form, but we have no way of telling what that form is."

"So we're being sent out to fight something you know next to nothing about?" Asuka interjected, a dark expression on her face. Misato clutched the wheel tighter, as the car sped into a darkened tunnel leading into the Geofront transit lines.

"For all you know, you could be sending us to our deaths!"

The captain sucked in a breath, closing her eyes as the car was clamped into a transit pallet.

"We've only sat in your goddamn robots, we don't know how to fight in them!"

Whirling around, with desperate, frustrated anger in her voice, Misato screamed at the girl.

**"Shut up!"**

Both Asuka and Shinji drew back in their seats, as the woman slumped slightly against the wheel of her car.

"Believe me, I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to take you from your home, and bring you here!" Misato straightened up, and looked into the mirror with an icy gaze. "But I had to. There was no use whining about it, I did it because it needed to be done! And now, you need to do this."

Her words seemed to have an effect on the girl, because the redhead didn't open her mouth for several minutes afterwards. Shinji too seemed to have been quieted, but most likely out of fear that whatever he said could only worsen an already tense situation.

However, Misato's eyes flew to Shinji, when he slowly went rigid in his seat, like a cat. Gradually, he loosened up again, before leaning over to whisper something to Asuka.

"Do you feel that?"

"What?" The girl murmured, glancing over at him.

"Like a…strange _ki_…in the air."

Asuka seemed to frown for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"Yeah…I can feel it too."

* * *

><p><em>It is funny – in a tragic sort of way.<em>

Gendo Ikari watched as the three men in front of him hurled everything they had at the enemy – all of the training and technology that their lives had been spent proving the virtues of – and it achieved nothing. Their ranks, their achievements – all worthless against an opponent such as this.

Across the vast expanse of the command bridge, a titanic screen displayed their target. It towered above buildings, stepping across cars as if they were mere pebbles.

Its obsidian body was hilariously disproportionate – massively broad shoulders contrasted with a minuscule waist. Its arms and legs were rakishly thin, and elongated – while across its thighs and torso, sharp stripes of white, bone-like material snaked.

From both elbows, a long, silver spike projected out, while large, rounded pads of the same bone-like material covered the shoulders, and between them, created a mask of sorts, akin to a bird – a simple circle, with a long, sharp beak bursting out from the bottom.

Two dead, black gaps stood in for whatever eyes the creature had, and in the centre of its chest, cradled by the bone across its torso, nestled a gleaming, smooth red orb.

As it turned to face the camera, a litter of explosions occurred across its form, but it paid them little mind, continuing to walk on.

"Forget about the budget!" One of the generals howled, his grip tightening on a pencil that promptly snapped from the pressure. "Destroy the target at any cost!"

All personnel on the bridge watched as a massive missile, launched from one of the many VTOL attack craft hovering over the city, screamed towards the target. With barely any effort, the creature held up a three fingered hand, catching the cone of the projectile and raking through its length, splitting it up to the booster rockets.

The image was promptly filled with fire and destruction, yet after a few moments, the enemy walked on, undeterred.

Gendo watched as the generals began to fall to pieces in front of him. "Why?" The first on the left roared. "That was a direct hit!"

The first on the right leaned back with a scowl. "The tank battalion's been annihilated. Guided missiles and artillery have no effect either."

The leftmost general, obviously the least composed of the three, slammed his hands against the table. "Damn it! It's taken everything we have! And not even a goddamned scratch!"

Behind Gendo, Kozo Fuyutsuki loomed, hands held behind his back as he observed the scene.

"An AT-Field?" The Vice-Commander inquired, glancing over at his superior.

"Yes. Basic forms of weaponry are nothing to the Angels." Gendo mused, his eyes never leaving the gigantic screen across from him.

To the left of the generals, a red phone rang, and was promptly answered.

"I understand…yes, Sir. We'll execute the contingency at once." The general on the left replied, his wavering voice betraying his lack of composure.

_An N2 weapon. How predictable. _

On screen, the many attack craft buzzing around the Angel pulled back with desperate speed, and a few moments later, the picture was consumed by bright yellows and whites, and the general on the left released a whoop.

"We did it!"

One of the older generals, on the right, turned back to face Gendo and Fuyutsuki. "Sorry, but it looks like we won't be needing you today."

* * *

><p>Whilst Misato turned the wheel, sending the car squealing to a graceful, sliding stop, both Shinji and Asuka unbuckled their seatbelts. In a matter of seconds, all three were already out of the car, and headed towards the central facility. Misato cursed herself for blowing up at Asuka – it would only make things more difficult after this whole mess was over.<p>

_Presuming we even survive it._

Once they were inside, the Captain paused for a moment, before a NERV technician of unassuming height and build appeared, sweating slightly as he dashed towards them. Panting, he straightened up, saluting Misato for a brief moment.

"Captain Katsuragi. Dr. Akagi sent me, she said you might need assistance in getting to the cages."

The woman in front of him ground her teeth.

_Well, isn't that just so kind of her?_

"Then lead the way." Misato replied, bluntly, watching as the technician bowed, before moving back down the corridor he had come from. Following, she didn't see Asuka catch Shinji's arm as he moved to join them.

"Asuka?" The boy turned to face her, with a confused expression. "Asuka, we need to.."

"I know. But…look, whatever happens out there, don't use your _hado_."

Shinji's eyes narrowed. "I don't even know if I can, in that thing. But if I could, why wouldn't I?"

The redhead bristled slightly, glancing back at the retreating forms of Misato and the technician.

"Look, baka. These people, this NERV…it's a bad place. They've got power, and intelligence, and too much curiosity. If we start throwing _hadokens_ at whatever that Angel is, they're gonna go for us, and then go for Gouken-sensei."

At this, her companion's furrowed brow softened slightly in understanding, and he pulled away gently. "I get where you're coming from…but there's a whole city up there. And if the only way we survive is by using our _hado_…"

"Then of course, we'll use it…" Asuka conceded. "But…"

"You two? What the hell? Keep moving!" Misato yelled, frantically beckoning them from the end of the corridor. Without another word to each other, they took off in her direction. As they did, the intercom nestled in the walls and corners of NERV buzzed into life.

**"The N2 attack has failed to destroy the Angel. Repeat, the N2 attack has failed to destroy the Angel."**

* * *

><p>Gendo let a small, triumphant smirk slip as he watched hardened military men go to pieces over the failure of their latest and greatest strategy.<p>

"The Angel appears to have some capacity to regenerate." The Vice-Commander mused, beside him.

"If it didn't, it wouldn't function as an autonomous invasion weapon."

Gasps rang out from the bridge crew as the Angel's black pits of eyes flashed, reducing the camera feed to static in front of them.

"And it also appears to be learning. Evolving." The older man replied, before looking forward as the generals called to the two of them.

"Ikari! Fuyutsuki!"

With nowhere else to go, the two men made their way to the platform beneath them, where the three main bridge technicians sat. The generals looked down on them, and the oldest folded his fingers together, squinting down at the Commander and his second with tired eyes.

"From this point on, command of this operation is entrusted to you. Prove your capabilities."

"Yes, Sir." Gendo replied, tonelessly.

"We must admit that our weaponry has no effect on the target. But…are you sure you can defeat these creatures?"

Letting the barest hint of a smile show on his features, the Commander of NERV took a moment to push his glasses back up his nose, before speaking.

"Absolutely. After all, this is the purpose of NERV."

"We will see." The general replied, before the platform holding him and his fellows began to lower down, until it disappeared from the view of the two men in front. Around them, there was continued, flurried chattering over the communications line.

"The target is still stationary."

"Our interception capabilities are only seven-point-five percent."

"The Second and Third Child have reported ready!"

Gendo's eyes flicked to his former sensei for a moment, before he turned around, to face the massive screen, displaying the Angel from a different angle.

_Everything is coming together._

* * *

><p>Tugging at the overtly tight plugsuit, Shinji was chaperoned into the same room, along with Asuka, in which they had been first shown the EVAs. It now buzzed with activity, and workers darted about, operating terminals and motorised scaffolds.<p>

"Pilots on deck!"

A few pairs of curious eyes moved towards the two, but quickly returned to their work. The group of workers guiding Shinji and Asuka moved to separate the two, but not before the latter reached out, her hand grasping his shoulder for a painfully brief moment.

"Keep safe."

The words came as a murmur, but Asuka felt like she wanted to scream. Shinji nodded, and then tried to smile as he was moved away, to the hulking white and red giant that was his, but it was a broken, hollow effort.

Silently, the redhead let the workers guide her to her own monster. It was only a little less difficult, getting into the Entry Plug, than it had been last time – but at least she was making some improvement.

The hatch closing behind her, she let out a breath, and tried to keep her heart steady as the plug began to fill with LCL.

"Filling Entry Plug."

The tinny, distorted voice of Maya Ibuki narrated the process, and Asuka squeezed the controls in a mixture of anxiety and anticipation.

_Just get it over with, already._

Teeth grinding, she let the orange liquid pass over her without protest.

"Secondary Contacts established. A-10 nerve connection, normal."

The inside of the plug began to shimmer and shine with a thousand shades of red, blue and green, and suddenly, she was with the EVA again. Closing her eyes, Asuka sought detachment, and the power she could gain from it.

"All preliminary contacts established. Performance normal. Bi-directional circuits are open. Synchronisation Ratio at seventy eight-point-seven. Harmonics green, no disturbances identified. EVA Unit Two is now operational."

The redhead watched with measured breaths as the restraints that were digging into her – no, digging into the EVA – began to pull back and disappear within the metallic walls they had sprouted from. Soon enough, even the walls disappeared, and Asuka jolted slightly in her seat as the EVA was moved.

_I must be on a platform or something._

"Moving EVA Unit One and Two to ejector pads zero-three and zero five respectively."

A few moments later, the sensation of movement came to a stop, and Asuka looked above to see an endless shaft opening above her, a multitude of hatches sliding open one after the other.

"Launch path is clear. All systems green."

"Ready for launch."

_Alright. We can do this. We didn't train for ten years to fight and lose…_

The redhead craned her neck to see the white and red EVA Unit One locking into a space beside her.

_But we trained to fight men. Not monsters._

"Launch!" Misato's voice bellowed, over the communications system.

Suddenly, the girl was blasted into her seat, her eyes squeezing shut and a gasp of surprise escaping her as the EVAs suffered the pressure of being forced up the transit shaft at such an incredible speed.

When that too came to an abrupt stop, Asuka let out a groan, shaking her head. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked ahead.

The city of Tokyo-3 was painted a darkening orange by the setting sun, the pillars of concrete and glass around her glimmering with the dying light. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she watched as EVA Unit One came out of the ground a few streets away from her.

_Wonder how Shinji feels._

Asuka looked to her left, and her eyes widened as she saw the Angel.

_Relax. You're gonna kick this thing's ass._

"Evangelion Units, move out!" Misato shouted, over the comms.

Behind EVA Unit Two, the restraints holding it in place for transit unlocked, and the crimson titan lurched forward, a little unsteady under its own weight.

"Asuka? Shinji?" Ritsuko's voice came from the side, and Asuka looked to see a holographic window displaying the doctor's face.

"I realise you haven't had much in the way of training, so we'll need to make do, and quickly. I need you to walk. Just think about walking, about the act of it, as if you're actually doing so."

In her seat, the redhead rolled her eyes, chewing her lip.

_What I wouldn't give for some of Gouken-sensei's cryptic wisdom right now. It's usually the simple stuff that helps the least, in my experience._

_ But I can't beat the crap out of that 'Angel' if I can't walk. So…walk._

A squeak of surprise escaped the girl as the EVA moved forward, one step, then two steps, and then three. A few more, and a sigh of relief escaped her.

Beside Asuka, Shinji too was taking his first steps, and seemed to be performing admirably well.

"Excellent." The doctor observed, her voice mechanical. "EVA operates via neural link – it operates on thought. Just do what feels natural to you."

Asuka gazed across the vista of the sunset, the city, and finally, at the Angel. It had turned to face them, and ever so slowly, it had begun to approach, taking rigid, lurching steps.

_Just do what feels natural…_

The EVA's feet shifted, it's arms moved, and within a second it was in a perfect mimic of its pilot's fighting stance.

It then began to bounce slightly on its toes, and after two solid hours of stress and tension, Asuka grinned.

To her right, EVA Unit One looked at her, before taking the hint and following in her lead.

"Alright." The girl whispered, her voice echoing from her Evangelion's loud speakers.

She gazed up at the Angel with burning blue eyes.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go. Hold onto your butts!<strong>

**Every time you leave a review, you get a mental cookie.**


	12. Episode 3 - Round One - Part 2

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shinji's eyes widened, as he watched EVA Unit Two dart off in front of him. The armoured behemoth tore up asphalt and concrete with each step, dashing towards the Angel in front of it.<p>

Misato's voice was audible, shocked and panicked.

"_No_, Asuka! Not until we've…"

With a deafening cry from its pilot, EVA Unit Two surged forward and leapt into a flying side kick, soaring to meet its target. It was only then that Shinji realised that there was a long, black cable trailing from Unit Two's back – a power supply of some kind?

_I must have one as well. I hope it doesn't get in the way of movement._

The Angel shifted slightly, as it looked towards the incoming attacker, but did not move, perhaps curious at the sight before it. Whatever curiosity it may have had was shattered, along with its bone mask, when the scarlet EVA's kick connected squarely with it.

The Angel let out a strangled shriek as it stumbled back, arms windmilling and legs struggling to hold up as it fought to regain its balance. The EVA landed in front of it, and returned to its stance, bouncing on its toes.

Asuka's voice laughed over the communications system.

"Is that it? Didn't think that'd work!"

The Angel slowly found itself, and moved to eye Unit Two with what little of its mask remained – the beak was missing, and the two eye holes were separated by a visible crack travelling up the middle of the white.

Unsure of what to do, Shinji advanced forward, Unit One's slow, tempered footsteps still booming and powerful. Thankfully, Misato was on hand to provide some direction, her face appearing in a holographic window beside his controls.

"Shinji – move to get behind the Angel while Asuka occupies it. But keep your distance!" The captain commanded, eyes narrowed.

Nodding, the boy manoeuvred Unit One between the network of buildings and streets, trying to remain out of sight of the abomination that Unit Two was staring down.

* * *

><p>As the Angel straightened up, focusing on its attacker, Asuka let out a strangled sigh.<p>

_See? Nothing to it. Just beat the crap out of it. Just like in a manga._

Blasting off again with little warning, Unit Two laid a series of fierce hooks and uppercuts upon its target, most of them colliding with the fleshy sides of the creature. It swung and clawed at its attacker, and Asuka struggled to bob and weave underneath its animalistic assault.

_I don't even know if I'm doing any damage…I could use some pointers, here!_

A vicious swing from the Angel was only just evaded – its claws scratched shallow furrows into the plating of its crimson assailant, and its redhead pilot let out a shocked yelp as the EVA jumped back.

Asuka blinked in surprise, one of her hands leaving the controls to paw at her stomach and chest. After a moment, her expression distorted with fear and apprehension.

"What the _hell_? I can feel this thing's pain? I thought it was just a goddamn robot…"

"Asuka, focus!" The voice of Misato broke through her reverie, and the girl looked up just in time to see the Angel charge her. Gritting her teeth, she willed the EVA to move forward, and as the Angel drew closer, the EVA leapt up, its knee colliding with the gut of the creature, just above the shining red sphere.

Out of the corner of her eye, Asuka watched as the white EVA Unit One moved behind the Angel, and growled as she slipped out of an attempt by the creature to grab her head in both hands.

"What the hell, baka? I could really use some help…"

The distraction was all that the Angel needed, and it rammed Unit Two like a bull, sending it sprawling back. Its muscles bulged with sudden musculature as it crouched down, and then leapt onto its opponent, pinning it down. One clawed hand grasped Unit Two's head firmly, while the other wrapped around its upper arm.

Grimacing as she felt unnatural, painful pressure on her skull and bicep, Asuka thrashed underneath the Angel's grasp.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinji remained some distance away from the battle, an unwilling surveyor of his friend's desperate struggle.<p>

"Captain Katsuragi, please let me –" Shinji's desperate plea was quickly shot down.

"No. You move in when I tell you. Understood?"

"…Understood."

* * *

><p>The Angel lifted Unit Two by its head, the strain on the cyborg's neck not lost on its pilot – she let out a choked gasp, still managing to writhe in its clutches.<p>

Looking ahead, Asuka's eyes widened as she watched the centre of the palm obscuring her – no, the EVA's vision – begin to glow in the centre. Suddenly, there was a splitting pain in her right eye socket, and a cry left her as the Angel attempted to piston an energy spike through the head of the EVA.

* * *

><p>Shinji clutched the controls tightly, his teeth grinding together as he watched the one-sided battle.<p>

"Shinji, help As –"

Before Misato's sentence was finished, Unit One was already speeding off like a great white bullet.

* * *

><p>Her free arm trying to punch and shove the attacking hand away, the pilot of Unit Two gasped in pain as the energy spike attempted to push through her head a second time. Suddenly, the arms of the Angel bulged to terrifying size, and it tugged violently at her left arm.<p>

Asuka screamed as she felt her shoulder dislocate.

* * *

><p>Misato glanced down to Makoto.<p>

"Damage report, now!"

The technician's eyes flitted across the monitor as he read, his voice shaking.

"Left shoulder dislocated, posterior and anterior deltoids torn. Cranial plating's holding up at sixty-two percent integrity."

The Captain cursed as she looked back to the massive screen at the front of the bridge, displaying the struggle between the Angel and Unit Two.

_This turned to shit real fast. _

Suddenly, Asuka's voice came through the feed again, as Unit Two lifted its lower body up.

"That _hurt_, you son of a bitch!"

Unit Two's legs hooked around the Angel's upper arm, and its right hand clamped onto the creature's obsidian forearm. With a shout of exertion from the pilot, the scarlet Evangelion twisted, and together, it and the Angel flipped around, crashing to the ground.

A few of the technicians let out gasps – one even cheered as Unit Two staggered to its feet, right hand ghosting over its damaged shoulder.

However, the Angel was not finished – it rose again, looming over the wounded EVA. Misato swallowed as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

Suddenly, from out of frame, Unit One appeared, sliding to a half stop as its pilot roared.

"_Stay away from her!"_

The bridge crew watched as it dashed forward, stepping forward into a powerful side kick that connected with the Angel's gut, sending the creature flying back into a building at the end of the street. Unit One turned to its comrade, crouching down slightly to help Unit Two straighten up.

Asuka's voice came in over the communication's feed, tired and strained.

"Listen, can we have some help here? How do we kill this thing?"

From Misato's side, Ritsuko appeared, her expression not as composed as it usually was.

"The red sphere in the middle of the torso. We theorise that if you destroy that, you should destroy the angel as well." The doctor said, moving over to Maya's station and glancing down at the monitor.

"Got it." The redhead replied. Misato finally spoke, her voice slow.

"How are you two doing?"

"Perfect." Asuka drawled. "My shoulder feels like it's been torn from its socket, and I have a splitting headache. I think Shinji's doing fine, though."

The captain took the time to rehearse her next words in her mind before she said them.

_My orders just put Asuka in a dangerous and painful situation…hopefully she'll listen to one more._

"Alright…Shinji, since you're in the best condition, you'll distract the Angel head on. Asuka, get behind it, and pin it down. Then destroy the red sphere, the core."

"Loud and clear…" Asuka murmured.

"Understood." Shinji replied, voice firm.

* * *

><p>Moving back into stance, Unit One advanced on the prone form of the Angel as Unit Two moved around it, as quickly as possible with a damaged shoulder.<p>

Slowly, the creature in front of the white titan rose to its feet, and after taking a few experimental steps, began to move forwards for battle once again. Steeling himself, Shinji willed his Evangelion towards the Angel, and into the fray.

Suddenly, he found himself blocked – unable to pass an unearthly, octagonal barrier of pulsing orange. Over the communications, he could hear Ritsuko gasp something about an "A.T. Field."

Shinji willed his EVA to give the field, or whatever it was, a few experimental jabs. It left his knuckles stinging and throbbing, and he cursed under his breath.

_This could be easier if I could use my hado. But Asuka's right. I don't want to drag Gouken-sensei into this if I don't have to…_

Abruptly, the A.T. Field fizzled out of existence as EVA Unit Two pounced upon the Angel.

Asuka's voice was a triumphant bark, as her crimson EVA hooked its one good arm underneath the Angel's right.

"_Surprise_, you ugly piece of shit!"

EVA Unit Two's legs hooked around the Angel's waist, and the two fell back to the ground, shaking the earth underneath them. Over the communications feed, Shinji heard Asuka let out a hiss of pain.

"Landed on my bad shoulder…" The girl mumbled, then spoke again, louder. "Now, Shinji!"

The creature on top of Unit Two screeched and scrabbled wildly, its arms flailing as it struggled to turn around and hide its vulnerable core. However, Unit One was upon it in a flash, straddling its waist.

Shinji struggled to evade wild claws aimed at his EVA's head, and kept low as he began to rain blow after blow on the Angel's core. After a few powerful strikes, the sphere had begun to crack down the middle, and with two more, it started to chip.

The creature's claws dug into Unit One's back, and the boy piloting it let out a gasp of pain, but powered through, bracing himself against its torso with one hand, and drawing back his other arm for more punches. When the first connected, a chunk of the core came free.

Before Shinji could will the second blow to land, the Angel broke out of Unit Two's grasp with a madman's strength, and curled around his Evangelion. With nothing visible save for the cracked, crimson core in the centre of his vision, he began to struggle and pull at it.

Unexpectedly, the core flared with brilliant white light, and Shinji's eyes widened. He heard Misato yell something like "Self-Destruct" before his world turned completely white.

Eva Unit Two covered its face with its good arm as the light grew to blinding levels, but was ill-prepared when the Angel appeared to detonate with a titanic explosion, sending the crimson titan reeling back.

In the skies of Tokyo-3, a great crucifix of light etched itself into existence, and then disappeared moments after.

Sprawling to the ground, Asuka struggled to regain the EVA's balance, and then, despite the discomfort, looked towards the smoking, flaming ruin of the street that Unit One and the Angel had grappled on.

The girl swallowed, and dared to speak.

"Shinji?"

No response. The redhead's sapphire eyes widened, and fear made a dancefloor of her face.

"Shinji? **SHINJI!**"

* * *

><p>The assembled bridge crew, the Commander and Vice Commander included, watched as EVA Unit Two dashed towards the blasted, scorched earth of the street, searching for its missing companion.<p>

"Asuka? Asuka, it's Misato. Shinji's alive, we can still detect his life signs.."

"Where is he?" The girl cried, her Evangelion dropping to all fours and beginning to search through the rubble. "Where is – _Shinji!_"

Misato let out a sigh of relief as Unit Two found its comrade collapsed into the side of a building, and crawled towards it, moving collapsed portions of concrete and metal away to get closer.

_Thank god…they're alive. Both of them._

_We actually did it…_

"How's Shinji?" She asked, turning to Makoto.

"His EVA's a little crispy, and he has minor sympathetic nerve trauma from the explosion, but he's otherwise fine."

"And the Angel?"

"Gone, ma'am." The technician replied, with a small smile.

From somewhere down below, a cheer resounded – and that cheer proved infectious. Within a matter of seconds, nearly the entire bridge crew was on their feet, applauding and shouting out in relief.

Meanwhile, on the highest platform, Fuyusutki turned to his Commander, who remained silent, eyes locked on the screen.

"This has gone better than expected. Do you agree, Ikari?"

Beneath his folded hands, the Commander gave a dark smirk, watching as Unit Two cradled its companion, the white and red plating blackened slightly.

_It seems I made the right decision in giving them to that man. The Old Men will be pleased…and I will be free to go about my business for the time being._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, our first real action scene. I hope it wasn't awful for you to read! Speaking of reading, please do so, and review!<strong>


	13. Interlude 03 - Evacuation

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gasping for breath, Toji tugged his little sister through the darkened building, struggling to keep at a steady speed and make sure Sakura was behind him.<p>

"Toji, where's Daddy?"

"Dad's at the shelter, Sakura. We'll be there soon, okay?" The boy panted out, flinching as another series of deafening booms resounded throughout the street, echoing into the building.

The military were using some kind of robot to fight the monster - and if he and his sister didn't get to a shelter soon, they'd probably wind up crushed underneath a giant foot, or failing in that, rubble.

In front of them, lay a doorway, leading out to a street Toji knew well – one that would be an easy sprint from there to a shelter entrance. It was so close – and then there was another titanic crash. His sister let out a piercing scream, one that was cut short as the doorway was blocked by a mess of concrete and rebar.

Toji almost cursed, but stopped himself.

Pulling Sakura the other way, he stopped to glance out a window. The boy's jaw dropped as he saw two robots – one white, one red, stand in front of the monster that had attacked the city.

Suddenly, the white robot dashed forward with terrifying speed, and moved to deliver a side kick to the creature, the sound of the impact resounding through Toji's skull.

He could only watch in horror as the monster's form hurtled towards them, and instinctively, he clutched his little sister tighter to him, as he began to run as quickly as he could. Before he'd even moved two metres, however, the loudest crash of all sounded, and his world turned dark for a few, petrifying moments.

He could still move, he knew that much – but where was his little sister? Where was Sakura?

"Sakura?"

Toji called out the name weakly, coughing on dust and struggling to see through the darkness. A few slices of light made their way through, and they helped as he struggled to his feet and pawed his way through what was left of the building.

"Saku –"

The boy froze.

In front of him, his little sister lay prone, facedown on the cracked, concrete floor, one leg pinned by a piece of rubble.

**"Sakura!"**


	14. Episode 3 - Round One - Part 3

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>For the third time, Shinji woke to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling.<p>

_I'm beginning to see a pattern here._

As he returned to consciousness, he slowly became aware of a slight itch – almost like a sting or burn – across most of his body. Furrowing his brow at the strange sensation, the boy slowly moved forward in his bed, and then sat up, the bedsheets falling and exposing his chest.

Staring straight ahead, Shinji tried to remember the series of events that had led to him being here.

_I…I was in the EVA. We were fighting the Angel, or whatever that was – we were winning. And then…_

He glanced to his left, and through a window, he could spy the unblemished green and blue of the Geofront landscape.

_Well, whatever happened, it looks like we won. _

_Wait, where's Asuka? Where is – _

The sudden surge of blind fear that had shot through Shinji disappeared when he looked to his right.

Asuka was seated beside him, asleep in a chair. Slouched back, her LCL-matted ponytail fell over her left shoulder. Shinji was vaguely aware of the smell of blood, and he wrinkled his nose.

_Looks like she didn't shower before she came here. Guess she was worried…_

Suppressing a small smile at the thought, the boy laid back and stretched out slowly, with a small yawn. The strange inch was lessened, now, and he rose once again.

Shinji reached out to wake his companion, but paused – from the new angle, he could see that the left arm of her plugsuit had been removed – and her left shoulder was wrapped in bandages. The memory of Asuka's EVA struggling against the grip of the Angel flashed through his mind, and he winced.

_Was she actually hurt? Or did she just feel the pain of the EVA?_

Withdrawing back to the bed once again, Shinji rested against the headboard, gazing down at his lap. The images of the battle played behind his eyes, as he struggled to find some kind of grasp on reality.

Life was strange enough when you could throw _ki_ from your hands, and perform uppercuts that sent you flying into the air, but robots and aliens were a bit much. After several minutes of nothing, the boy sighed, and looked back over at his sleeping friend.

_She probably needs her rest. I need to get on my feet – I'm a cramped mess._

Shinji swung his legs over the side of the bed – thankfully he was wearing hospital-issue pants – and looked around for any kind of shirt he could don until everything was taken care of. Finding a turquoise-coloured shirt of the same style as the pants, he pulled it on, and then moved towards the door.

Noticing a pair of slippers, he slid into them, and after one last glance at Asuka, pressed the button to open the door. It slid open with barely any noise, and he headed out, intent on clearing his head.

He had assumed that in the aftermath of a giant monster attacking a city, the hospital would be full to bursting – but as he strode down the silent corridors, and glanced into too many open rooms, he saw almost no one.

Slippers slapping against the linoleum floor, Shinji turned a corner, and stopped, as he heard the squeak of wheels across the floor, stepping to the side to allow hospital staff to wheel a hospital bed past him. He looked down at its occupant, and his eyes widened.

Her skin was deathly pale, to the point that Shinji could almost see the vague colours of veins and arteries near her neck. Her hair was a washed-out, faded blue, choppily cut into a bob, and the one eye that wasn't hidden behind a patch was red, like a burning coal peering up at him behind a blank mask.

He blankly returned the stare, caught off guard by both her unnatural appearance and the sheer amount of bandages on her person, to say nothing of the cast on her arm. Before Shinji realised it, the hospital bed had disappeared around the corner, out of his view, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

* * *

><p>"So, the Angels have returned."<p>

Gendo's eyes flitted to, and then promptly ignored the representative from the United Kingdom, whose hawk-like features, highlighted by the red light surrounding him, twisted in some kind of pseudo-superiority.

"It seems rather sudden." The man continued, oblivious to the fact that the Commander still stared ahead, instead focusing on the figure directly across from him – Keel Lorenz, the Chairman of the Human Instrumentality Committee.

He was a withered shell of a man, filled out with cybernetics and rich food. His eyes were hidden behind a cybernetic visor, to compensate for the blindness that came with his impressive age.

To his left, the yellow-lit representative from France spoke, with a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"All is as it was fifteen years ago – sudden disaster, without warning."

The United Kingdom representative, his features still held in a smirk, spoke again.

"At least now, our previous investments will not go to waste."

Across from the red-lit man, the blue-lit representative from Russia cut him off, his eyes narrow and his tone clipped.

"If it doesn't pay off, it's a waste regardless."

The Frenchman beside him nodded in agreement, before speaking.

"Correct. Now that the existence of the Angels is no longer a secret, we must handle all information delicately to avoid any…undue attention. NERV must do so immediately."

Gendo breathed, before replying – these meetings, as frequent as they were, were beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Everything has already been handled – you may rest assured of that."

The previously silent man from America – lit up in green –finally spoke up, watching the commander with a guarded expression.

"We must acknowledge your efficiency in that regard – but speaking in that regard, surely EVA and NERV can be put to a better use, Mr. Ikari?"

The French crone to his left spoke again, his expression leering and his voice condemning.

"We are, of course, referring to the repair costs for both Unit One and Unit Two, which when added to the cost of repairs for Unit Zero, are enough to bankrupt nothing less than a small country."

Jumping on the opportunity, the British representative piped up.

"We also understand that you gave those particular toys to untrained pilots."

"If it had not been for your dubious decision ten years ago, that would not have been the case." The blue-lit Russian mused. "Allowing the two children to spend their years with some guru in the forest will have massive repercussions in manpower, time, and money."

Beneath his glasses, Gendo rolled his eyes, and then replied. "A necessary cost. One can see from the footage that their performance in EVA far exceeded anything we had predicted."

"Irrelevant." The UK representative cut the Commander off, and Gendo fought the urge to bristle in his chair. "You have a far more pressing responsibility – the cultivation of the Human Instrumentality Project."

"Mm. In such troublesome times, this project is our last, best hope." The Frenchman to the Commander's left chattered.

"In any case…" Keel began, his voice, though subdued, seeming to echo throughout the chamber, "The Angel is no excuse for delaying progress on the Project. However, this council will admit that your decision, as questionable as it was, has borne fruit – we will endeavour to adjust the budget. See that we do not have to do so again."

"Now, the rest of this meeting only concerns the rest of us." The UK representative sneered.

"Your presence here is appreciated, Mr. Ikari." The French representative said, half-heartedly as the he and the other representatives, save for Keel, vanished into the darkness.

Gendo and Keel stared at each other for a small eternity, before the older man finally spoke.

"Ikari…you must realise your decisions may have consequences – severe ones."

Without another word, Keel too vanished from view, leaving the Commander alone.

_Do not think me an idiot. Every decision I have made…I am __**fully**__ aware of where it may lead._

* * *

><p>There was pain, yet there wasn't. It was a peculiar, disconcerting sensation, and with every few steps, Asuka found herself rolling or touching her shoulder, only to feel nothing out of the ordinary. Then, a moment later, there would be a sting, a phantom scream of muscle tearing.<p>

Shaking her head in a vain attempt to distract her from the odd sensation, Asuka walked on. She walked on through sterilised, bone-white corridors, the soles of her plugsuit slapping against the linoleum.

_What the hell did that thing do to me?_

_And why the hell am I still wearing this thing?_

Given that Asuka had rushed over to Shinji's hospital room as soon as she'd been treated, she hadn't had the luxury of a shower – and she was beginning to regret that now. The dried LCL was caked in her hair, dulling its natural lustre and causing the strands to stick together, and hadn't fully evaporated on the plugsuit – every step Asuka took, the suit seemed to protest by sticking to itself, making moving irritating.

With an exasperated sigh, she fumbled with the controls of a door, her 'bad' arm making things difficult.

_That Akagi woman told me it'd wear off in a day or so – it better._

The door finally slid open, and Asuka stepped out into another room. It was expansive, and illuminated by the light shining in from massive windows at the front. Rows and rows of benches filled the room, and the girl spied a familiar head of brown hair.

Shinji didn't appear to have seen her, and a small grin crept across her face as she prowled between the benches.

Approaching the quiet teen, she surged forward and grabbed his shoulders, only to find herself being tossed over the boy, who had reacted to a sudden attack the only way he knew how. Twisting in the air, Asuka managed to land cleanly, standing on the seat of the bench in front of Shinji's.

Shinji's face brightened as he recognised his friend, then darkened slightly.

"You shouldn't have done that, Asuka – I could have hurt you." He murmured, glancing at the floor. The girl snorted in response.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious – with your shoulder and everything, I…" The boy drifted off, scratching at his chest through his shirt – he must have changed his clothes - and the redhead standing in front of him sighed, hopping over the back of the bench and sitting down beside him.

"It's not even an injury, baka. It just kind of…feels weird. Wanna poke it?" Asuka raised a questioning eyebrow, smiling.

Shinji brightened up the tiniest amount, finally looking up again. "I'll pass. And…sorry for leaving you in that room earlier. I just needed to get up." The girl beside him shook her head. "No worries. I get it. Remember when you broke my arm after botching a grapple?"

The boy blanched as the memory of a screaming girl and an arm bent at an odd angle flashed through his mind.

"Yeah, you remember. After being holed up in the house for two days straight, I had to get out, get some air. Only natural. You don't need to apologise for everything, Shinji." Asuka remarked, tilting her head slightly.

Moments passed, and Shinji remained silent. Finally, the redhead dropped all pretenses.

"Shinji, what's wrong?" She asked, with a sigh. As soon as she had, the answer came rushing out, like water through a broken dam.

"You got hurt because of me." The boy hissed, resting his face in his palms.

"No, Shinji, I –"

"If I hadn't…I…you could have been _killed_, Asuka." Shinji insisted, his hands leaving his face to reveal cloudy eyes. "It's my fau – ow!"

The boy cringed as Asuka tugged sharply on his ear, her expression carrying the slightest hint of affection.

"I got hurt because I charged in and disobeyed orders. If I'd listened to Misato, it wouldn't have happened. Now lighten up!" She drew the boy closer, as if to fiercely hug him, but instead forced his head under her arm, and began to give him a fierce noogie.

"Wooga wooga –" The girl teased.

Asuka flew through the air again, and landed just as cleanly as she had before, smirking at Shinji from behind another row of benches.

"Not so shy about tossing me around now, are you?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Across from her, Shinji let out a breath.

"Come on, baka. I need to get showered, get changed, and then we'll find that drunkard –"

"Ahem."

Said drunkard stood at the doorway to the room, an unamused expression on her face.

"You doing alright, you two?"

Asuka nodded stiffly, whilst Shinji made a small noise of affirmation.

"Good." Misato walked over to the pair, and leant on the side of one of the benches, before speaking.

"Look…I know things…could have gone better."

Asuka rolled her eyes.

"I realise everything kind of went crazy, but…you two did good out there. Even if one of you disobeyed orders." The Captain conceded, not failing to notice the redhead's slight bristle at the last comment, or how Shinji's expression lit up at her praise.

"And personally, I think we all deserve a rest. I've made sure that you don't have any duties for the rest of the weekend. That way, you'll be ready for school when that comes along."

"What?" The redhead across from Misato asked, her expression wide-eyed. "We don't need to go to school. We already got an education –"

"In mathematics, physics, and biology." The captain cut the girl off. "What about history, Japanese, and Japanese literature?"

"We…ugh, fine." Asuka threw down her arms in defeat, her ponytail flopping back over her shoulder. Instead of protesting, Shinji seemed interested.

"I've never been to a proper high school before.." He murmured, looking up at Misato.

"Well," The Captain smiled. "Nothing but new experiences for you two, huh?"

"You can say that again." Asuka muttered, crossing her arms.

"Come on." Misato indicated, beckoning the two children to follow her. "You can get changed here, then have a shower back at the apartment. I have a feeling you want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"You're not half-wrong there, Misato." The redhead murmured, walking over with Shinji beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm back! I really have no excuse for taking so long with this chapter, so I hope you accept my deepest apologies. I'll be looking to bring that new chapter to you tomorrow, and for any of you who have been wondering where the hell the street fighting is in a Street Fighter crossover, will have their first taste of hand-to-hand in the next chapter. Any guesses on who's stepping into the ring?<strong>

**Also, I'd like to take the time to ask you to leave a review - I really want to make a good story here, and to do that I need your honest critique - positive and negative. I want to improve, and give you all a story you can come back to and enjoy. Thanks for reading! **


	15. Episode 3 - Round One - Part 4

_Evangelion is property of Studio Khara and GAINAX._

_Street Fighter and Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist are property of CAPCOM._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: SENSHI NO MICHI<strong>_

* * *

><p>The three made their way to the elevator on the other side of the room, Shinji and Asuka staying behind Misato in tandem, as was seeming to become the norm. The captain pressed the button to call the elevator, and she took a moment to glance back at the two – they looked back at her, and she offered a small smile.<p>

"Everyone's really impressed with what you two did out there." The captain said. "I mean it – you should have heard the cheers when the Angel was destroyed."

Shinji, who had already brightened up considerably, only seemed to get happier, his smile stretching into a grin. Beside him, Asuka allowed herself a small smirk of her own.

However, the grins vanished as the doors to the elevator slid open – and Gendo Ikari glowered down at Misato and the two children.

Shinji blinked, tensing for a brief moment, while Misato fought the urge to shift uncomfortably on the spot, under the man's intense gaze. Asuka, however, had no such qualms, and with a murmured 'Excuse me, Commander,' moved into the elevator beside him, much to the poorly hidden shock of both the Captain and her other charge, who failed to notice the Commander's widened eyes, or his subsequent pseudo-snarl.

"Well?" Asuka asked expectantly, behind Gendo.

"Oh – yes. Sorry…" Shinji murmured, moving forward with Misato. The boy hesitated as he drew closer to his father, but a small push from Misato, and the Commander stepping aside to make space in the elevator, provided enough encouragement for him to join his friend.

As the doors closed once again, and the elevator whirred to life, Shinji's eyes flicked between Asuka, Misato, and his father's back. The boy stared, some part of him still having difficulty comprehending that the man who had sired him, who had raised him for four years and then abandoned him, was finally only a few steps away.

The elevator trip lasted no more than fifteen seconds – but it felt like a small eternity. When the doors slid open once again, the Commander strode out, but not before speaking.

"Your performances were admirable. I expect more of the same in the future."

Before any of the other occupants in the elevator could respond, the doors had closed again.

Whilst Misato's previous praise had brought a smile to Shinji's face, his father's words only brought confusion, confusion that stayed with him for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

><p>As Asuka peeled off the last of her clothing, letting it fall to the tiled floor of Misato's bathroom, she took a moment to examine herself in the mirror – more specifically, the bandages around her shoulder, which had yet to be removed.<p>

Her right hand reached up, tentatively, and Asuka ghosted her fingers over the white cotton, before digging them into the seams of the dressing. With a measured breath, she began to slowly unwind them, and rolls of white joined the discarded shirt, skirt and underwear on the floor.

_Nothing. No marks at all._

The girl gave her left shoulder a few prods, and then rolled it, before letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

_This whole thing is absolutely insane._

Hoping that a warm shower could refresh her and take her mind off of the events of the last forty-eight hours, she moved over to the shower cubicle, and pulled back the curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>"What the shit?"<strong>

Misato, hair tied back and dressed in casual attire, glanced up at the shout, still nursing a fresh can of beer. The door to the bathroom was slid open with thunderous speed and force, revealing Asuka, naked as the day she was born.

"There's a thing – a creature, in there!"

The girl pointed back into the bathroom, and then glanced down with widened eyes as the aforementioned creature waddled past her, apathetic.

"Oh, that?" Misato raised an eyebrow, watching as it moved over to the large fridge by the wall. "That's Pen Pen, my pet. He's a hot-springs penguin – not a _thing_, or a _creature_, I'll have you know."

The naked redhead locked eyes with the so-called penguin as it pressed a button, opening a door on the lower section of the fridge. It gave a derisive snort, and disappeared inside, the small door sliding shut behind it.

Asuka shrugged in defeat, then flinched as she heard footsteps coming from the corridor.

"Naked." She called out, without much power in her voice.

Shinji's reply was equally blank, as if it was routine.

"Oh. Sorry."

The footsteps stopped, clearly waiting for Asuka to step back inside the bathroom and close the door. She did so, and Misato watched as Shinji strode out into the kitchen area, sparing a glance at the closed bathroom door before turning to the Captain.

"I'm making rice and pork for dinner – is that alright?" The boy asked, moving past her to access the cupboards and stove.

"You can cook?" Misato said, with a small measure of disbelief. Shinji nodded, as he produced a pan from the cupboard.

"Gouken-sensei taught us more than just the martial arts."

The weekend passed in pleasurable slowness – the two children enjoyed the newfound concept of a lazy day, and getting up in the afternoon – after which they would spend the next hour stretching and exercising as best they could in the apartment.

After Misato walked in on the two, who were well into their third twenty-rep set of two finger pushups, she offered to find them a gym.

* * *

><p>Finally, the first day of the week came again, and had both Asuka and Shinji looking curiously at clear bags on the kitchen table in front of them.<p>

"Well, this is your first day at Tokyo-3 City First Junior High School!" Misato cheerfully piped, sliding the bags over to the two children. "Ready to model your uniforms?"

* * *

><p>Shinji, wearing a button-up short-sleeve shirt and belted black pants, scratched his head as he turned around slowly, craning his neck to see as much of his newly uniformed self as possible.<p>

"It's not much of a uniform…" The boy said, with a small frown. "I was expecting something a little more…"

"Like this?" Came the displeased, tired reply. Asuka walked into the kitchen, clad in the female uniform of the High School. Misato gave an enthusiastic thumbs up as she did so, but the redhead only glowered, picking at the starched white shirt, and narrowing her eyes at the red bow and blue skirt ensemble.

"This is humiliating." The girl growled, but the Captain at the table waved off the comment.

"Come on, Asuka. Just because it's not a tank-top or a gi, doesn't mean you don't look good! Besides, you're not going to be the only person wearing it at school!"

* * *

><p>Misato spoke the truth, but it was a hollow comfort – while it wasn't the uniform that drew attention to the redhead, or her companion, everything else did. After they had been greeted at the door of Class 2-A by the Class Representative – a girl named Hikari, with freckles and brown hair in pigtails – they were quickly ushered in.<p>

The room was previously alive with conversation and activity, but as the two new arrivals stepped in, all was silent. Eyes swivelled from every corner of the classroom to examine the new blood, and Asuka couldn't ignore the whispers, catching snatches of them as she moved past, towards a desk and laptop that had been set up for her.

"-look at that hair-"

"-those muscles-"

"-who are they-"

"-army brats, got to be-"

Asuka sat down stiffly in her chair, looking straight ahead. A row away from her, and a few seats down, Shinji had also sat, casting glances over at his friend.

However, he too was not without attention – more than a few girls in the class stared, their eyes lingering on the white shirt drawn tight across his athletic, well-formed figure, but of note was a boy in the back, with a tan and tracksuit to distinguish him from the rest.

Sharp features distorted with curiosity, and a hint of displeasure, but softened again as his friend, a mousy boy with light brown hair, freckles and glasses, muttered to him that class was about to begin.

Despite all the attention that he was receiving, Shinji himself was staring at another in the room.

_The girl from the hospital._

Sitting at a table by the window, gaze directed outwards towards the expanse of the playing fields, and of the city beyond, the waifish girl remained oblivious to the boy's sudden attention.

She was still clad in bandages and a cast, Shinji noted – he wondered if the girl had been wounded during the attack of the Angel, or perhaps before, in some kind of accident.

**"Stand! Bow! Sit!"**

The shrill voice of Hikari Horaki rang out, marshalling the class together, and heralding the arrival of the teacher – an old, frail looking man, who seemed oblivious to the world in front of him. As the teacher began to speak, quickly falling into a tired lecture about the Second Impact and the subsequent trials that humanity faced, the students in front of him instead amused themselves with a chat program on their laptops.

* * *

><p><strong>Kensuke A. – Have you heard the rumor?<strong>

**Naomi S. – About what? The new kids?**

**Tomoya K. – Did you see the body on that girl? Crazy.**

**Kensuke A. – The transfer students – people think they might be the pilots of the robots that appeared last week!**

**Ichika T. – Bullshit.**

**Kensuke A. – I'm serious!**

**Fuko M. – Hang on, I'll ask the guy. He seems cute :D**

* * *

><p>Shinji flinched as his laptop chimed, distracting him from the previous task of fervently copying out notes.<p>

The chat program that he had ended up ignoring in favour of notetaking blinked, signalling a new message, and he opened it, narrowing his eyes as he read the newest line of text.

**Fuko M. – Are you and the redhead the pilots of the robots?**

The boy swallowed, and glanced around nervously – he caught the eye of a few giggling girls, who waved at him – he blushed, and offered a wave of his own, before looking back at the screen. Another message appeared.

**Fuko M. – It's true, isn't it?**

Shinji frowned, contemplating his actions.

_The Evangelions can't exactly be a secret, can they?_

_What harm could it do?_

The boy slowly typed his reply – a three letter word of confirmation.

**Shinji I. – Yes.**

The room exploded in a cacophony of noise.

* * *

><p>Some time later, after the burst of wild and terrifying attention had passed, Shinji found himself with some degree of solitude once again. Asuka had left to find some place to eat on campus, but not before giving the boy the dirtiest look she could muster – the girl had also been subjected to the merciless questions and attention of the class.<p>

Letting out a small sigh, Shinji leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, only to open them a few seconds later when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning slightly in his seat, he looked up at the other student – a light-haired boy with glasses. Shinji had thought he'd heard the name 'Kensuke' batted around, in the class prior.

"Hey, man, sorry about all of that ruckus back there." The bespectacled boy apologised, smiling sheepishly. Shinji shook his head, holding up a hand.

"It's alright…it's just that me and Asuka aren't used to all that attention."

Kensuke nodded in what appeared to be understanding, before leaning in and whispering. "Hey, no worries. I get you – what was it? Secret Army training camp?"

"Huh?" Shinji's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Anyway, I have a friend who wants to talk to you – if that's alright." Shinji watched as the boy pointed towards the door, and didn't fail to notice how he seemed to stumble over a few of the words, as if he was uncomfortable saying them.

Despite the oddity, he nodded, affecting a fresh smile, and after rising from his seat, followed the boy out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Kensuke led Shinji to a section behind the school, along a dirt path. The sun beat down hotly upon the two boys, and Shinji found himself wishing for the loose and flowing gi hanging up at his new home, as opposed to this thick, starched shirt.<p>

In front of him, the lighter-haired boy stopped, turning around, and Shinji frowned, looking around.

"Where's your friend? I don't see anyone else here…" The boy mused.

"I'm here."

The new voice rang out from behind him, and Shinji turned – a black-haired boy, with a tan and wearing a dark tracksuit, stood there. His fists were clenched, and even through the sports jacket, Shinji could tell that the boy in front of him was athletic, and well-built for his age.

"You're the pilot of one of those robots, right?"

Shinji nodded, noticing a heavy Kansai accent in the new arrival's words.

"I don't know if you realised this, but while you were jumping around and kicking that monster into buildings, people got hurt." The boy in front of him spat, glowering, and instinctively, Shinji drew back slightly, moving into the beginnings of his stance.

"My sister was crushed by rubble – she survived, but she's in the hospital." The boy continued, and Shinji felt a sudden pang of remorse spark inside of him. However, before he could make any kind of apology, the boy across from him unzipped the jacket of his tracksuit, and after removing it, tossed it over to Kensuke.

Shinji had been right in assuming that the boy was athletic – not as muscular as he was, but definitely in shape. The shirt the boy wore – bright red with a large yellow strip sliding diagonally up to the left shoulder from the right side – was tight against his chest.

"I can't stand seeing you walk about, without knowing that I didn't get a chance to get one for my little sister. I'm Suzuhara – Toji Suzuhara, Second Dan Black Belt of the Rindo-kan Karate School. Ready for your beating?"

Shinji's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. In front of him, Toji lowered slightly into a standard karate stance, his left fist drawn back to his chest, and his right hand held in front of him, open and fingers straight.

After a terse moment, Shinji moved into his own stance, beginning to bounce on his toes.

A few paces away from the confrontation, Kensuke watched, eyes wide with anticipation.

It was Toji who made the first move, charging in with a shout and a perfectly thrown straight punch. Shinji blocked, but found himself having to weave out of the way of a straight kick, dodging over to his opponent's side.

Toji watched his new enemy with focused eyes, and began to approach slowly, moving back into stance as he did. As soon as he was within punching range, the boy began to deliver a flurry of short, but quick attacks upon Shinji – short jabs, chops and leg kicks.

Whilst many were blocked, parried or evaded, a few found their mark, and the Suzuhara boy was pleased as he began to pressure his opponent back against the nearby wall of the school. Toji noted that his adversary was hesitant – as if he didn't actually want to fight.

There had been a few moments where he was sure a counter attack would occur – and yet Shinji had only retreated, seemingly oblivious to the opening.

Those openings had, so far, been all missed on purpose.

Toji's story about his sister had caught Shinji off guard, distressed his thoughts, and he found himself not wanting to hurt the boy. After all, he was only doing what he thought was right – why should Shinji stop him? However, the boy in front of him was scoring a steadily rising number of hits, and while they weren't doing much damage, he had the feeling something bigger was coming.

He was proven right when, after pushing away a high shin kick, watched as Toji drew back into his stance, and then, without warning, blasted forward, sending dust up in his wake, a punch extended and ready to connect.

_Such incredible speed! He too, must use ki somehow - _

Shinji let out a noise of pain as the attack connected, sending him staggering back against the wall.

Capitalising on the advantage, Toji renewed his attack, laying upon Shinji brutal chops to the upper body and neck, as well as spinning heel kicks and sharp elbows. Under his relentless barrage, Shinji's previous method of nonviolence began to lose some degree of credibility.

Hands darting forward, Shinji managed to stop one of Toji's punches, and then hooked his arms around Toji's attacking left. Without much effort, he tossed the other boy over his shoulder, sending him hard to the dusty ground. Automatically, Shinji moved to follow up, drawing his hands to his left side to summon _hado_ –

_Wait, no! Remember what Asuka said!_

Flinching, the boy's hands dropped, and before he could snap back into his stance, Toji had surged forwards with another ki-enhanced punch that collided with stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Toji let out a shout of triumph, drawing both arms back to his sides.

"It's over!" He roared.

His first punch shot out, colliding with Shinji's stomach. It drew a pained gasp from the other boy.

It was quickly followed up by three more punches, left, right, left, that travelled up the target's torso, before Toji drew his arm back, and then, with a fierce yell, sent a final, powerful punch upwards, towards the sky.

The blow met Shinji's chin, sending him soaring back into the dirt, and Toji grinned, his arm still extended upwards.

"_Seichusen Godanzuki!"_ Toji shouted, drawing back into his stance and watching the collapsed form of his adversary.

After a few seconds without movement from the prone body on the ground, the Suzuhara boy let out a huff, cracking his bloodied knuckles.

"Gotta say, thought a beefcake like you would last longer. Guess those muscles are all for show."

Kensuke grimaced, as he walked over beside Toji.

"Did you really need to go so hard on him? I think you knocked him out –"The bespectacled boy murmured, then let out a sudden gasp.

In front of the two, Shinji rose, clothes dirtied with dust and the odd spot of blood. A stream of blood trickled from his mouth, but he paid it no mind. Without hesitation, he moved back into his stance, calling over to Toji.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me down."

Toji's eyes widened, before his face twisted with anger, as he slid down into his own stance. "Fine! You want more?"

Shinji remained silent, simply bouncing on his toes and waiting to receive the next attack.

With a growl, Toji attacked, his fist soaring to meet Shinji's jaw – and stopped as something smashed into his gut.

Letting out a wheeze, the Suzuhara boy realised that it was his opponent's fist that had hit him, but before he could recover, a fierce hook caught him around the head, sending him back.

Kensuke watched, eyes wide in shock and fear as the previously passive fighter advanced on Toji, blocking and countering everything the boy threw at him.

Desperate, Toji span, hoping to knock Shinji out with a spinning –heel, but the move was slow and easily ducked under – his opponent replied with a spinning back kick, and the attack collided with his stomach, sending him staggering back.

Gasping for air, Toji could barely defend as Shinji leapt forward, spinning with fearsome speed, his left leg outstretched.

"_Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"_

The boy's heel caught Toji once, twice around the head, and he collapsed to the dust, barely conscious.

Landing cleanly, Shinji watched as Kensuke dashed over to his floored friend.

_Hopefully that move wasn't too outlandish – but I needed to finish the fight quickly, in the way only hado could._

Wiping the blood from his chin, he hesitated, and then moved over to the two. However, Kensuke drew back from Toji as soon as he saw Shinji approach – his eyes fearful and his hands held up in surrender.

The bespectacled boy watched in no small degree of surprise as, after a few moments, Shinji bent down, and began to help the dizzied Toji to his feet.

"Wha…" The Suzuhara boy mumbled.

"You offered a good fight." Shinji supplied, with a small smile on his face. "Your speed is extraordinary." The victorious fighter helped Toji forward for a moment, before pausing.

"Can you stand by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah – I think so." Toji replied, slowly detaching from Shinji.

As the black-haired boy limped over to his friend, Shinji bowed deeply, and began to speak.

"I am deeply sorry for your sister – I have little other excuse, other than that I and my friend were afraid, on that day." With that, the dirtied, bloodied boy bowed even lower.

Toji swallowed, watching as the boy in front of him offered his sincerest apologies. He opened his mouth to reply, but the words seemed to have difficulty coming out. He wondered if it was remorse, or pain that stopped them.

"Is' alright…" Toji finally managed, leaning on Kensuke for support, and the two watched as Shinji rose to his feet again, and then nodded in gratitude.

It was then that all three realised they had a spectator.

"Ayanami…" Kensuke murmured, looking over at the pale girl.

"Ayanami?" Shinji echoed, also looking at her.

"There has been an emergency call from NERV." Ayanami spoke, tonelessly. "We must go, now."

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>

_-Toji Suzuhara _

_Seichusen Godanzuki - Median Line Five-Stage Thrust_

-_Shinji Ikari_

_Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - Tornado Whirlwind Leg/Tornado Whirlwind Kick_

* * *

><p><strong>And there! The first real brawl of this fic! Hopefully it was enjoyable to read - it was enjoyable to write. However, I must apologise to anyone who mains Makoto, if my interpretation of her moveset appears a little clunky and straightforward.<strong>

**As always, please review - it makes the world turn, and puts a smile on my face. It also gets me typing faster ;)**


End file.
